The BiCountry Hunger Games
by TreesMusicSun21
Summary: Snow and Bradley decide to have a final Hunger Games in Amestris. Seven citizens from Amestris, and four from Panem. One from each country can win. Who will survive? Rated T for mild violence and mild language. Character deaths, but it is the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first story so NO FLAMING PLEASE!

Note: Al has his body back, but Ed still has auto-mail, because they're going to be important **evil grin**. Prim never died, too.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR FULLMETAL OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.

Chapter 1- The Announcement- Ed P.O.V

Al and I were visiting the Rockbell's for an auto-mail tune-up when we first heard about it. We were finishing up the dinner Granny set out for us when Winry came flying through the door holding up the newspaper.

"You guys have to read this!" She demanded as she shoved the paper at me.

I picked it up and read it out loud.

Furheur Bradley has met with President Snow of Panem to discuss hosting the last game of Panem's most popular event The Hunger Games in Amestris. The men agreed to have eleven people from Panem and Amestris to compete. The rules are simple:

_Seven citizens will be chosen in the draft called the reaping._

_They will compete against the chosen four from Panem: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Primrose Everdeen. _

_The last tribute from Panem and the last tribute from Amestris alive wins._

_No outside weapons or food allowed._

_Allies are allowed._

_You may volunteer to take a tribute's place in the Games._

_The reaping will be in one week in Central. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor._

I looked up, a million thoughts running through my mind. The last person _alive? _

"Brother? Are you all right?" Al asked.

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide my fear that Al or Winry might be chosen. "Just one thing. None of us can volunteer for one of us. No matter what."

The two nodded. Al went back to dinner and Winry went to go get herself some.

A week, I thought. Well, the rules don't say anything about training.

Review! Next will be Katniss's point of view. Review or I will send mutts on you!


	2. Panem's Tributes

Chapter 2- Panem's Tributes

All right, I decided to get right onto it. This is Katniss's story from the reaping. And yes, I had to put in the ending; it was an idea from Mooreka. The chapters will get longer.

Katniss P.O.V

FLASHBACK

Effie was onstage, standing proud and tall. She fished around for four names. "Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Primrose Everdeen."

I wanted to run and hide. My third time in the arena. My luck is running out. What if I don't survive? Who will watch over Prim in the arena if I die?

As the train pulled away from the station, I took a long look at Panem. This might be the last time I saw it, because this time, the Games are in a far-off country.

FLASHBACK OVER

It's only us four on the train. Haymitch and Effie aren't with us, because we're going to meet our mentor and escort there. Cinna (A/N: Yes, I brought him back to life. :D) was sent ahead early to start preparing.

Peeta sat next to me, adjusting his artificial leg. "I hope they have good doctors in this Amestris."

"We've got Prim," I pointed out.

He chuckled and Johanna entered the room. "Who do you think we're up against? Its' outnumbered seven to four," she complained.

"President Snow said that there are some good fighters, but I don't know if they're used to hunger," I said.

She shrugged. "We can't let our guard down, though. Who knows? They might have survivors. Like us."

Half an hour later, the train stopped to pick up our escort and mentor, then to travel to where the Games would take place, a city called Central.

A woman stepped on board. She had blonde hair in a bun with brown eyes, and a tough, serious face. She was wearing a blue military uniform. She shook all of our hands. "Hello. My name is Riza Hawkeye. I'll be your mentor for the Games."

A man walked up behind her. By the way he hobbled, he had trouble walking. He was smoking a cigarette, and ash was getting all over the floor of the train. "Hey, Panem tributes. I'm Jean Havoc, your escort. Please, call me Havoc. Everyone does."

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, hello there. You're Katniss Everdeen, right? It's terrible about this tribute thing because you're the perfect girl to take out to dinner."

Peeta stepped up. "Back off," he threatened.

Havoc held up his hand. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't know she was taken."

I looked down, trying to hide my blushing. The train started again and sped off toward Central

REVIEW! Next chapter will be Amestris's reaping. Very funny and an Ed rant. No flaming please!


	3. Reaping of Amestris

I just want to thank the reviewers. You guys rock!

But now, it's time for Amestris's reaping. Everyone have his or her predictions ready? Because I'm about to blow them out of the water. I was listening to Carrie Underwood while typing this, so it got me into a sad mood.

Longer chapter. In the Word document, it was three pages long.

.com/watch?v=eNjQ0OUi-fE - Awesome FMA video.

.com/watch?v=Z_jw3z68TW0- These girls did an audition tape for the Hunger Games. They are awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not FMA, or the Hunger Games, or anything else mentioned.

Ed P.O.V

For the past week, I've been sneaking out at night to practice alchemy. Winry's been making sure my auto-mail is working and can handle anything. Never hurts to be prepared.

The day of the reaping arrived and Winry, Al and I took a train to Central. I tried getting some sleep from staying up seven nights in a row, but the train ride was too bumpy. We were all quiet, wondering what was in store for us. By the time the train stopped and we gathered outside Central Command, our nerves were shot.

It didn't help that Ling was also there and asking every two seconds if I was still awake.

Finally, at two o' clock, Havoc walked up to the makeshift stage. He unrolled a piece of paper and began explaining the history of Panem, why they hold Hunger Games, why this is the last year, blah, blah, blah. Apparently, the districts had a rebellion, and it failed.

Havoc set down the paper and made his way over to two bowls, filled to the brim with slips of paper. "Ladies first," he called as he selected three names.

The first two names were Paninya and that little girl with the black and white cat. I felt a little confident. With these odds, there's no way Winry could be picked.

"And, finally," Havoc declared.

"Winry Rockbell."

No. It couldn't be. Not Winry.

"Good luck," she whispered. She strode confidently up the steps, trying to hide her tears. Doesn't she know it's a death sentence?

Havoc called the first boy tribute, but I wasn't listening, too busy thinking.

"I said, Edward Elric!"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Get on up here!" he commanded.

I walked up to the stage. I could've sworn I heard Al whisper, "Brother." When I looked back, his face was full of worry. He looked like he wanted to volunteer for me, but I shook my head no. People don't deserve to die for me.

As I took my place on that dreaded stage, I had an awful thought. The others, including Winry, were now my enemy.

I barely had time to hope that Al would be spared, before-

He. Was. Called.

Al was trying not to cry. Set to fight your brother and everyone else you love. All for a game. Amusement. Won't anyone volunteer for him?

Ling was called next. I snorted. How long would His Highness last? Five minutes?

Havoc drew the seventh tribute. I held my breath. Who would I be pitted against?

"Oh, no," he complained. I was the only one who heard him.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

Havoc gritted his teeth. "Envy."

My blood ran cold. The homunculi are here? They're going to be in the Games?

Envy walked up with a smirk on his smug little face. "Look here. It's the Fullmetal pipsqueak," he gloated.

**(A/N: Ready for an Ed short rant?)**

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY BUG WHO ESCAPES THE WRATH OF SHOE 'CAUSE HE FITS BETWEEN THE GROOVES AND DOESN'T GET SQUASHED?" I screamed and threw a fist at him.

Unfortunately, Havoc caught it mid-air. "As much fun as it would be, no fighting with tributes before the Games. Sorry, it's the rules," he reprimanded. He turned to the audience. "And now, to introduce our tributes' mentor, announcer, interviewer and Head Gamemaker!"

The crowd cheered. They were safe. Nothing to worry about now. All they had to do was enjoy when the victor comes home.

"Mentor, first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye!" Havoc called as she mounted the stage. She saw Al and I both on the stage and frowned, sad about our predicament.

"Announcer, Major Alex Louis Armstrong!" I smiled.

"Interviewer, all the way from Panem, Ceaser Flickerman!" A grotesque man with his hair, eyelids, and lips all colored gold waved.

"And finally, our head Gamemaker, Colonel Roy Mustang!" Havoc concluded.

Colonel stepped onto the stage wearing these ridiculous violet robes, which must have shown his place in the Games. He looked at me and grinned.

"Let the Games begin, Fullmetal," he challenged.

Was any one expecting the reaping results? Review and tell me! Or I'll tell Ed you said he was s-h-o-r-t.

Ed: I still can't believe you made the Colonel Head Gamemaker…

Me: IT'S MY FANFICTION AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!

Ed: 0_o


	4. Eleven Tributes Meet

I am overwhelemd by the reviews and responses. Oh my god, thank you! That is why I am dedicating this chapter to:

(In no particular order)

starlightneko

KimiUzumaki

Anatide

(And last but certainly not least) Mooreka

I am so lucky to have you guys.

Now, before I start bawling, on with the story! Longer, and something funny. I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. OR THE HUNGER GAMES. OR WELL, THAT'S IT.

Panem meets Amestris. What will happen?

Ed P.O.V

I wanted to bury the Colonel under a pile of rubble right then and there, but we were ushered off the stage and onto another train.

"Havoc, what's with the cameras pointed at the station?" Al asked.

He smiled and lit another cigarette. "The Games are televised."

I stopped. "Wait, does that mean every citizen of Amestris _and _Panem are going to be watching us, every second throught the entire Games?"

"That pretty much covers it."

"Damn it," I muttered.

Katniss P.O.V

I was in my room on the train, flicking through my father's plant book when I heard voices from outside. A boy, screaming something about a bug and a shoe. The tributes must be here. I made my way into Peeta's room where he was taking an afternoon nap.

"Peeta," I whispered, shaking his arm.

"Hnugh," he grunted.

I shook his arm more. "Wake up," I commanded, "the other tributes are here."

Peeta woke up that second. We went into the kitchen and found a late lunch waiting for us on the table. Prim and Johanna were all ready inhaling most of it.

A young girl walked into the room. She looked like she lived in the Seam with her olive skin and bright gray eyes. Only her hair was the same blonde shade of Peeta's. She sighed, exasperatedly. "Girls, save some for the other tributes. They have to eat, too." She spied us. "You must be Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. I've seen you in both your Hunger Games, and rooted for you, although I'm from District 11. I came along to help prepare the meals. My name is Willow."

District 11. My throat closed up. Did she know Rue? I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to start crying and appear weak in front of Amestris. She left the room, and Peeta and I took our seats at the breakfast table.

The train door opened, scaring Prim and causing her to cough loudly and almost make her choke.

"You all right?" A boy asked. He also had blonde hair, but it was a shade lighter than Peeta's or Willow's. His eyes matched his hair color, and he wore a red coat with a strange symbol on the back. Judging from his height, he looked about thirteen, maybe younger.

Prim nodded. "Yes, thanks. I'm Prim, this is my older sister, Katniss, her 'friend' Peeta, and their friend, Johanna."

"I'm Ed, this is my younger brother Al, our friend Winry, and then this is Ling, Paninya, Envy, and," Ed stopped, not knowing the last girl's name.

"Mei," she corrected.

Johanna looked at Ed and compared him to Al, who claimed he was the younger sibling. "So, Ed, not to be rude, but how old are you?"

"Fifteen, and you, Katniss? You look about my age."

He was correct. "16."

Ed growled. "Stand up," he commanded.

I stood up. Awkwardly, I was seven inches taller than him. His face blended with the red jacket color as he gritted his teeth. Ed sat down and began biting bread angrily

"I'm sorry about Ed," the girl Winry apologized. "He's really testy about his height."

The Head Gamemaker snorted. "Way more than testy," he quipped.

Paninya interrupted. "How long is the train ride going to be?"

He flopped down on the couch and checked his silver pocket watch. From here, I could see it was an intricate pattern of a dragon surrounded by leaves. "Two hours."

Me: REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!

Ed: (grumbling) I'm not that short…

Roy: Yes, you are.

Me: No fighting here! If you need to fight, take it outside.

Roy: With pleasure. (grabs Ed by collar and drags him outside. Fighting breaks out)

Me: Great. Well, I have to go break up the fight. BYE! (CRASH) ROY TAKE OFF YOUR GLOVES NOW, YOU PYRO, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING!


	5. The Stylists

**All right, I'm back and this time Ed and Roy will behave! (Glares at them)**

**ANYWAYS I HAVE A REQUEST FOR YOU GUYS. I have NO IDEA what Amestris's opening ceremonies outfits should be. I have Panem's, but I have nothing in mind for Amestris. So if you have ANY ideas, cool or stupid, tell me in a review! Just remember, it has to represent the country.**

**This chapter is kinda un-long (BOOS), but has a cliffhanger (GASP) and another character is introduced. (CHEERS)**

**WARNING: IF YOU READ THIS STORY FOR THE FMA PART AND PLAN ON READING THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES, THERE'S A MAJOR SPOILER. I INCLUDED WHEN THE SPOLIER WILL START. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, OR THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**Enjoys!**

Ed P.O.V

The train ride was quiet, boring and very long. Winry offered to check Paninya's auto-mail, Willow was poking Ling incessantly in the shoulder, Prim was chatting with Al, and Katniss and Peeta were in her room planning out their strategy for the Games.

SPOILER STARTS NOW

Johanna plopped next to me on the couch. "Katniss and Peeta have to pretend to be in love at all times. When they were in their first Games, two victors from the same district were allowed to win, and they both were in the final three against District 2. When they killed him, the rule was overruled, so one had to kill the other. So, they decided to make a fool out of the Capitol by deciding to have _no _victor. Katniss and Peeta were about to eat these poisonous berries before they were stopped and both declared victors. The Capitol was pretty ticked off, so they made an excuse that they were so in love with each other, they didn't want to be without each other. So, now they have to be in love at all times unless they wanted to get punished by the Capitol."

**SPOILER ENDS**

I was surprised by their predicament, but not by much. Katniss seemed like the kind of girl who would risk her life for someone she loved.

"So, Johanna," I asked, "what happens before we enter the arena?"

She ticked them off on her fingers. "Opening ceremonies, training, and then interviews. Opening ceremonies are the worst. The costumes are ridiculous, you have to listen to boring speeches, and every eye is fixed on you, looking for any reason not to sponsor you…"

I backtracked. "Wait, WHAT? COSTUMES?"

Once the train stopped, it was time to prepare for open ceremonies. Unfortunately, that meant we have to meet with our stylists. We were lead into our temporary housing before the Games began.

A young man was waiting for us in the main floor. Katniss gave out a gasp and ran to embrace him. He introduced himself as Cinna, Panem's stylist. He took them into Katniss's room to start working on them. Havoc assured us our stylist would be here soon, and he, Hawkeye, and Colonel rushed off to do Hunger Games stuff.

The seven of us sat in silence for a while, too unaware of what will happen next. Soon, footsteps come down the hall. She soon appeared in the doorway.

Every time I turn around, there's another one here. I thought angrily.

Our stylist was Lust.


	6. Girl on Fire and A Messgae

I decided to upload twice in one day because I like you all. Except for you, Draco Malfoy. I can't stand you.

**Draco: (bows head)**

**If you have no idea what I'm talking about and love Harry Potter, (like me) search A Very Potter Musical on YouTube.**

**Anyways, I thought of the ending in history today. It was the last two minutes and it came to me and I wrote it down. Thank you, sudden bursts of inspiration!**

**Enjoys! :D**

Katniss P.O.V

It was so nice to see Cinna again, hear his voice, and see his nimble fingers work on another amazing outfit. After the Mockingjay dress, I was sure he would be killed or punished severely.

Prim seemed to like him, too. They spent ten minutes planning our costumes and chatting with each other. Our costume design was simple. Since we were to represent our districts, it had to include lumber and coal. Cinna was determined to keep his fire costume streak going, so he is going to include fire in our costumes. Johanna will be dressed in a fashionable brown dress, and Peeta, Prim and I will be outfitted with black shirts and pants. All costumes will have a mix of flame patterns and accents of red, gold, and orange. Cinna still outshines himself.

He takes me outside to start hair and make-up since my prep team was still in Panem. Light touch-ups here and there to enhance my face. Arranges my hair in the braid my mother taught him and my prep team so it neatly falls in cascades down my back. Accents it with red and orange jewels. "Ravishing as always, Katniss," he compliments. "Remember, Girl on Fire, I'm still betting on you," he says, and then leaves to start on Prim.

Ed P.O.V

I grip my arm tightly. Bad enough that bastard Envy is competing, but now Lust is here, too? There's only one good thing. She beat the crap out of the Colonel.

Envy looked as displeased as I was. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demands.

She smirked. "Believe me, they all had the same reaction when I showed up. But, they couldn't get me to leave, so I became a stylist. But, I just had to come and cheer on my brother."

He looked like he wanted to kill her, but he couldn't. She has a Philosopher's Stone, like the other homunculi.

A horrible thought dawns on me and I can see it on Al's face, too. How will anyone be able to defeat him?

Lust noticed me. "Oh, look here. It's the Fullmetal pip-"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'M STILL GROWING, DAMN IT!" I roared at her. Soon, my arm was in its knife form.

Winry put her hand on it. "Put it away, Ed. She's not worth it," she whispered.

"Yes, listen to your _girlfriend,_" Lust commanded. Winry looked down and moved out of her range of view.

Of course, Colonel High- and- Mighty Gamemaker Mustang enters the room. I grinned at his bewildered face when he saw Lust. No one told him she was in the Games. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out his ignition gloves.

She sighed. "Don't worry. I won't kill them. It's against the rules."

"Oh yeah. _That _makes me feel a hell of a lot better and safer," I retorted.

Lust turned to me. "Fine then. We'll begin with you."

"Brother," Al whispers. He has the same face from when my name was pulled from the reaping.

"It's okay, Al. I'll be all right," I promise him.

IN ED'S ROOM

"Ed, I think _this _should be re-styled," Lust said, pointing at my antenna.

I was horrified. "NO WAY!'

Willow barged in. "PUT DOWN THE ANTENNA UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET BEATEN UP!" she screamed, and then left, muttering about stupid stylists.

I was kind of disturbed, but at least I had someone on my side.

She throughs up her hands. "Fine, keep the stupid thing," her long, sharpened fingers popped out. "At least let me trim your braid."

I shook my head.

"I just can't work with you today!" Lust yells. "If you won't let me change your physical appearance, then we'll work on your costume."

"Okay," I agreed, "just don't make me look like an idiot."

LATER

Twenty minutes later, Lust shoved a bundle of clothes at me and told me to get dressed while she worked on Envy.

I gritted my teeth. This is all so dumb.

Envy P.O.V

"Oh, this will be a always had the worst fashion sense," Lust sighed.

"It's none of your buisness," I replied angrily.

She smiles. "Now it is. Oh, and I have a message from Father," Lust leaned in closer to whisper inyo my ear. "Do whatever you can to win, but save the Fullmetal kid until you and him are the last two Amestrians standing. Do not harm the Panem victor. Here's what you need to do to defeat Fullmetal in the final fight."

Lust whispered the plan to me while she worked on my outfit. A grin spread across my face.

Watch out, Fullmetal.

Oooooh! CLIFFY! Still open to suggestions about the Amestris costumes. Need them soon!


	7. Missing You

**Thanks to all who sent me ideas for the opening ceremonies. Real lifesavers!**

**The final costumes are:**

**Al- White pants and shirt with a Flamel. (Submitted by KimiUzumaki)**

**Envy- black half-shirt and pants (similar to the ones he always wears) with red stains. (Submitted by starlightneko)**

**Ed- see chapter below. (Mooreka, but I couldn't picture him in a cape.)**

**Winry- see chapter below. (starlightneko but KimiUzumaki and Mooreka agreed)**

**Paninya- camouflage shirt and pants. (My sister who wants to be a fashion designer)**

**Mei- light pink dress with two symmetrical dragons snaking down from the shoulders. (starlightneko, KimiUzumaki, Mooreka)**

**Ling- gold robe with red flower-y pattern. (starlightneko, KimiUzumaki, Mooreka)**

**And now, chapter 7! Sorry if the chapter's slow, but I've been stuck for a while. Next chapter will be opening ceremonies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HG.**

Ed P.O.V

I stood in my room with my opening ceremonies outfit on in front of the mirror.

It was a blood-red **(A/N: Same color as his jacket) **pair of shirt and pants, long enough to cover my auto-mail. On the chest was an electric-blue transmutation circle. I slipped on my gloves. Ready to go.

Peeta knocked on my door. He was in his costume, all black with flame patterns. Each seemed to be glowing, almost alive. Would he burst into flames if he kept it on too long?

Then I saw his leg. He had a prosthetic leg, even on the same leg as mine. The only difference was that his was plastic and mine was auto-mail.

"Ed, it's time to go," he said. He caught my eye staring at his limb. "Oh, this. It was a wound from my first Games from a guy named Cato. It developed to be blood poisoning, so when Katniss and I won, the Capitol doctors had to remove it. They then outfitted me with this leg. I would've died if they didn't."

I made eye contact. I was glad my auto-mail was covered, because I didn't want to explain. "Wow. So it wasn't your fault."

He must've suspected something was bugging me, so he said his good-byes and left to go tell everyone else to get ready.

I left the room and walked down the hall of doors. As I passed Winry's, I could hear her very softly crying, as if she didn't want anyone to hear.

My fingers tapped the door. "Winry, you all right?" I called.

The door flew open. Winry looked like a wreck. Her face was red and tear streaked. She had a dazed look in her eyes and they were growing puffy. I've never seen her this sad. Not even when her parents left for the war. Her outfit was black shorts with a shiny gray belt, and a dark purple and brown shirt with two diagonal black stripes.

"No, Ed. I'm not all right," Winry said, wiping her eyes. "I-well, it's just- come in."

I followed her in, shutting the door. Whatever it was, Winry would want it private. We sat on the bed.

"Before the reaping," she started shakily, "I would hope and wish every night that none of us would get drawn."

"No one wanted to get drawn, Winry. Who would?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, that's not the main point." Her blue eyes looked into mine. "You and Al are all I have left. If I become victor, who would I have?"

My heart sank. What _if _Al and I died? What if Al and Winry died?

A worse thought came to mind. What if Al was the last one alive? I'm the last member of his family.

There are so many what-ifs in the Hunger Games. I hated them for killing eight innocent children. Envy didn't count; he'd done so much evil. In the 75 years the Games have been around, 1,806 children had gone to their graves because of them. I hated the Games for pitting me against my brother. I hated them I hated them I hated them.

"I get what you mean, Winry. But, let's not worry about the future. Our biggest worry is how ridiculous we must look in these outfits," I replied, smiling a little.

Winry also managed a weak smile.

The door opened and we jumped up.

"Oh, sorry," Havoc grinned, his smile almost dropping his cigarette. "Was I interrupting?

"No!" I assured him. "We were just talking! Planning our strategy for the Games!" Winry nodded.

He smiled. "Come on. Time to go to Opening Ceremonies."

**What did you guys think? Review!**


	8. Opening Ceremonies

Hi! Sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been lazy. :p

**We're going to derail a bit. Just to make it a bit funnier. Next chapter will be training, and it will be intense. I have everything planned out, just because I'm like that.**

**ENJOY!**

**You should know, by now, that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hunger Games. If you didn't, I suggest you re-read the other author's notes.**

Katniss P.O.V

There were two tributes per chariot. The pairs were me and Prim, Johanna and Peeta, Ed and Al, Winry and Paninya, Ling and Mei, but Envy was alone. Prim has never been shy of horses, so she was feeding our two coal-black horses sugar cubes and apples by the bucketful.

I remembered another set of hands offering me sugar cubes. Finnick Odair. Before my second Games. Now, he was gone. I fought the urge to cry.

Roy's voice came blaring from the door. "Tributes, into your chariots. Opening ceremonies will commence in one minute."

I pulled Prim away from the horses and helped her into our black chariot. "Ready, little duck?" I asked her.

"Quack!" she giggled and the gates burst open.

No one knew us here, but the two of us were still greeted with cheers and applause. Mixed in was the announcement of our names.

Prim got caught up in the moment, smiling and waving. I did, too. For her sake. I need to do anything to keep her alive. Even if that meant sacrificing my life so she would return home, good and safe.

Ed P.O.V

I still can't believe what Lust has done to Al.

She outfitted him in white with an inky black Flamel. From what he told me, she wanted us to be matching, but not identical.

But that's not what got me furious. Including his love of cats, she gave him felt cat ears and pinned a fake tail to his pants.

"It's temporary!" Al kept assuring me. When the Colonel and Havoc sees us, they'll torment us forever.

"Ed, Al, you're up next," Hawkeye told us. We climbed in the chariot, and the gates swung open. When it did, I could see it was already dark. The horses galloped out and Armstrong announced our names.

"Brother, your shirt!" Al cried. I looked down. The transmutation circle was glowing blue and emitting sparks, similar to the ones produced when I use alchemy.

"Your shirt, too," I replied. The Flamel was glowing along the edges. Al smiled.

When all the chariots were out, Furheur Bradley stepped out onto the balcony to give a speech. Mostly about how honored Amestris is to host the last Hunger Games. Then, it was Colonel's turn.

**(A/N: here's where the derailment takes place :P)**

"There's one more person we need to thank for making this possible. Valerie."

Katniss P.O.V

I didn't know who Valerie was, but she must've been important.

A girl walked out and waved to all of us. "Hi! I'm the author of this story."

Ed snorted. Valerie turned to him. "Don't believe me, Ed?" She whipped out a small notebook and wrote in it. " 'Ed is now wearing a pink dress,'" she narrated.

Sure enough, Ed was now wearing a dress the color of Effie's hair. Roy, Envy, Peeta, Johanna, Ling, Mei and half the audience laughed as Ed tried to cover the outfit. Valerie erased the sentence and he was back into his costume.

"It's an honor to be here! Especially meeting you, Colonel," the girl gushed.

"It's nice to be appreciated," he beamed.

Valerie turned to face us. "Do good out there, guys! Oh yeah, Winry, my sister thinks you're 'totally epic'. And I brought some people who also have things to say."

Three other girls stepped out. They introduced themselves as KimiUzumaki, starlightneko, and Mooreka. (**A/N: I didn't know your names.)**

"Peeta, do you regret anything from your past Hunger Games? Like your leg or Katniss?" KimiUzumaki asked.

Peeta shifted uncomfortably. " I really wish Cato didn't cut and infect my leg so Katniss didn't almost die to get the medicine for it. But, I'm glad we both got to be victor."

"Awww!" Almost everyone crooned. I blushed, remembering the cave.

Starlightneko stepped up. "Roy, do you plan on reducing Envy's power in the Games?"

Roy thought about it for a moment. "No, because I don't know how, and it will make the Games more challenging."

Valerie turned around for her next guest, but Mooreka was nowhere to be found.

"Please get off me!" Ed yelled. The girl had snuck down and attacked Ed. Roy took pleasure in watching him struggle.

Finally, the girl released him and the four left. "See you at interviews!" Bradley called to the audience.

Please don't hate me. But, you are welcome to hurl fruit at me. Review! 


	9. Hawkeye's Advice

Training day! Who-hoo! But of course, the mentor needs to give some instructions…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, The Hunger Games, or apple pie.**

**But I sure wish I did. **

Ed P.O.V

I wasn't that excited for seeing the re-cap of opening ceremonies. So, when we got back to the temporary housing and took the exhilarating elevator ride, I shoveled in some food and went into my room.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Cautiously, I stretched out my auto-mail arm. For years, I've been regretting it, but now, I see it as one of my only hopes.

My only concern is keeping it well maintained. If Winry dies- I started shaking at the thought- and my arm or leg breaks, I'm done for.

Katniss P.O.V

After removing all the glamour from my face, I traveled into the kitchen and found it empty. Of course, the re-cap.

In the living room, Ed was the only one not present. Everyone else including Riza, Havoc, Cinna, Amestris's stylist, and Willow was crowded around the T.V, enjoying apple pie.

Peeta motioned to the empty seat between him and Prim. Willow rushed into the kitchen and got me a slice. "Winry made it," she said.

I took a bite. "Really good!" I told her.

She blushed and the re-cap came on. My eyes teared a bit when I saw Prim. So young and innocent, being thrown into something so cruel. Being forced to enjoy it.

Nightmares or not, I was actually glad to go to bed.

Ed P.O.V

I woke up to a banging on my door. "Get up, Ed! Training begins today!" Havoc called.

I groaned. I know alchemy, can't that be enough? No, they have to teach me more ways to kill people.

Fun.

I threw on clothes and walked into the kitchen. Peeta was dunking bread in his cup of dark liquid, Ling was stuffing himself, Al was drinking milk, and Prim was enjoying fresh fruit.

When I sat down, Willow set down an empty plate and cup and told me to fill them up. I ignored the milk pitcher and poured myself some coffee. Worrying that Ling would eat half of the table's food before I could blink, I quickly loaded up eggs and sausages.

After everyone wandered in and ate, Hawkeye was to give us instructions for what to do during training. She sighed. "Look, I don't want you guys lunging at each other's throats trying to be victor," she looked at Envy, "but I don't want you going into the arena with minimum knowledge.

"So, learn all you can. Survival skills, how to handle weapons, traps and snares, and use it wisely."

We all nodded. "Now, Havoc will take you to training," Hawkeye said, getting up and summoning Havoc.

**Sorry to leave it so short, but it was a good place to leave off. Review! **


	10. Training and an Explaination Sort Of

Chapter 10! Training day! Next chapter will be where the tributes show the Head Gamemaker what they can do and get scored.

**And yes, Ed will do something **_**very **_**rash. My only hint is: it has to do with Roy.**

**For those who don't know, I put up a poll: **_**Who do you think will win the Bi-Country Hunger Games? **_**Pick one candidate from each country. So far, Winry and Katniss are in the lead. Vote!**

**Note: this is an updated chapter since everyone told me Ed was OOC in the first version.**

Katniss P.O.V

The procedure for training was normal. After reading off the list of available stations, we were released into the room.

Peeta and I dragged Prim over to the knot-tying station. Since he and I mastered the basics, the instructor showed us more complicated ones and began teaching Prim. She was a natural and caught up to our level of advancement in no time.

The three of us visited edible plants, fire starting, and hand-to-hand combat. When we arrived at weapon use, Ed and Al were also there. They agreed to share the space.

Ed went first. He clapped his hands together and set them on the floor. A spear rose out of the floor, leaving a crater. He threw it at the practice dummy, spearing it in the heart. Perfect shot.

Compared to that amazing accuracy, my archery skills seemed amateur.

"Wow," Peeta breathed. "How did you do that?"

"Alchemy," Ed said, avoiding our eyes.

"What's that?" I asked, and then clapped a hand over my mouth. By the way he was avoiding eye contact, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

The boy glanced at me. "None of your business, Katniss," he said, and then stomped off with his brother.

**Ed P.O.V**

"Brother, that was kind of harsh," Al told me as we walked away from the Panem tributes.

"I don't care, Al. They were being nosy," I grumbled.

He looked confused. "So why did you show them it?"

"So they wouldn't target us as weak," I replied.

Al was silent, and when he started speaking to me again, we didn't mention our talk with the Panem tributes again.

**Tell me what you think! Already working on next chapter. I get excited whenever I think about it. : D**


	11. Scores

**Chapter 11= training scores! Woo-hoo!**

**I wasn't sure if what Ed did for his training score was OOC or not, but I have been assured that it isn't. If it's confusing and you're asking, "Why?" an explanation will be provided later.**

**Plus, Mustang P.O.V! **

**I'm also working on an HP fanfic, called The Chosen One. It will be uploaded today, so check it out if you love Harry Potter!**

**Enjoys!**

Ed P.O.V

For three days we were required to go back for training. Colonel Bastard would observe us train, but did it in secret. Katniss told me that, at the end of day three, we had to show our best skills to him and get scored for it. She wouldn't tell me what she did, only that she received an eleven and twelve in the past two years, and the highest you could get was a twelve.

Even though I wouldn't show it, I was a little nervous, since the Colonel and I hate each other. Peeta told me they've never given a zero, but there's a first time for everything.

My name was called first. Good, let's just get it over with.

The minute I walked in, I knew I was doomed. The Colonel was the only judge.

"Hello, Fullmetal," he said.

I gritted my teeth and choked out, "Good day, Colonel."

"Well, are you going to begin, or have me wait here all day?" he asked.

It took all I had not to scream foul things at him. If only I cold teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.

The idea hit me, and I had to grin. It's just perfect.

I ran over and grabbed some practice dummies from weapon use, then laid them on the floor, some spread across the others. I saw Peeta using some paints from camouflage, so I rushed over and got those, too. Using black, I drew on the dummies to make it look like they were scorched. Alternating with red, I drew some bloodstains on the 'bodies', too. Finally, I got one last dummy. Using some planks I borrowed from the floor, I made the last dummy stand over the others, like the last survivor. Blocking the Colonel's view, I grabbed more red and wrote a caption on the dummy. Using alchemy for another spear, I threw it at the final dummy's head.

The speared dummy now read, "Colonel Roy Mustang, The 'Hero' of Ishval."

He clapped sarcastically, like he was taunting me. "Very original," he made a note on the clipboard he had with him. "You may go."

"Thank you," I said, leaving the room and boarding the elevator. As the steel doors closed, the last thing I saw was his smug face.

Roy P.O.V

Ah, the impudent boy. I knew he was going to do something rash to attack me. I must admit, he did a good job with it. Still, it had to be disassembled before the next tribute arrives.

The door opened and I looked up. Katniss, thinking it was safe for her to go in, entered the room.

She looked at the artwork and sighed. "Ed?"She guessed.

I nodded and bent down to pick up the dummies. "He's so stubborn, but, sometimes, that comes in handy."

"I did, well, almost the same thing. Last year."

I looked up. "And, what did you receive on your training score?"

Katniss looked me dead in the eyes. "A twelve."

"Hmm," I mutter. "Katniss, can you leave while I finish? And don't breathe a word to anyone."

She obeyed and left.

A twelve. I thought to myself. Well, I know what Fullmetal's score will be.

Ed P.O.V

Hawkeye was waiting for me. When I stepped out of the elevator, she bombarded me with questions, full of worry. "How did it go? What did you do?"

With a huge grin, I told her. She grew a disappointed frown as I went on. When I completed, she sat on the couch in disbelief. "Oh, Ed. You didn't."

"I did."

"What was the Colonel's expression?" she asked.

I knew the answer instantly. "He said it was original, and his face was all smug. The tone in his voice was sarcasm."

Riza looked at me. "Why did you do it?"

I sat next to her on the couch. "You told me that if the government ever became a democracy, that the people seen as heroes in Ishval would now be murderers. So, I gave the Colonel a glimpse of his future."

THAT NIGHT

After a long day, it was finally time for training scores to be aired. No one told Al or Winry what I did, and I was glad for it. I didn't want to see Al's face if he learned his brother did something so idiotic it could get his brother killed. And Winry doesn't need more sadness.

Katniss, however, cornered me after dinner. "Ed, I know what you did," she said, her grey eyes flashing.

Did the Colonel tell her, or was she spying? "It doesn't concern you," I replied.

She shook her head. "It does, because I've been through the same thing. I did something like you last year. I had no idea what would happen, and it worried me," Katniss took a deep breath and continued. "So, I just want to let you know that they're not going to harm anyone you love, or your family."

I didn't want to tell her that my mother was dead, and I didn't care what they did to the bastard that is my father. Al's already here, what else can they do to him? So, I nodded and tried to look relieved as possible.

She seemed satisfied and walked away.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I don't know if my talk reached him or not, but I still didn't want to feel responsible for someone else's pain by not telling him what to expect.

Like that Avox girl from the woods. Who's back in Panem.

I pushed her out of my mind. You can't help her now.

I was pleased to see Prim had gotten an eight. That means there is some hope for sponsors, and she's not a prime target. I had pulled a ten, which

I expected. I shot some arrows, like I did in my first Games, but didn't provoke the Gamemakers. Didn't want to risk anything.

I was about to go to bed when I saw Ed's score.

Eleven.

**So, tell me. Was that rash or what? Next will be interviews, but that will be split up into three parts. **


	12. Preparation

**Ugh, sorry it took long, because this chapter is! It took me… three days to finish it. **

**We're getting near to the Games starting. God, I start crying whenever I think of it, because of all the deaths. Just, don't hate me.**

**Enjoys! :D**

**Ed P.O.V**

I guess the Colonel really does have a heart. Or, he was probably forced into not giving me a zero.

I paced around my room. Opening ceremonies, done. Training, done. Now, all that's left is interviews. Then, into the arena.

My strategy was set. Ally with Al and Winry, and not kill anyone because someone wants me to. I'm not anyone's pawn.

Even so, my one and only target is Envy. He started the war that killed Winry's parents. I have a score to settle.

Katniss P.O.V

I woke up the next day, expecting a long day full of instructions for the interviews tonight. Instead, I found a note from Riza, saying that Peeta, Johanna, and me were experienced enough to handle interviews and we had a free day while she worked on everyone else.

I was a little worried for Prim, but once I remembered how everyone in Twelve adores her, I grew less fearful. Surely _someone _will be willing to sponsor her.

A knock sounded on my door. It opened, and Peeta stood in the doorway.

"Did you get the notice, too?" he asked.

I nodded. "The roof?"

He grinned and ran out of the room. I followed and went upstairs to the roof. When he came up, he was holding a picnic basket and Johanna was right behind him.

The day was peaceful and I tried not to think that this might be the last time we see each other again. Exactly this time tomorrow, any one of us could be dead. I ignore the thought and enjoy the day. The three of us strolled the gardens, ate a delicious lunch, and practiced knots and snares with the bits of rope Johanna brought with her. She told us of a time in District 7, when she was only five years old. Her uncle came to her house and saw her skill with an axe and challenged her to see who could cut off a tree branch from a distance with only one throw.

"-And so, he's standing there, a very experienced lumberjack throws his axe and _misses!_ It lands in the dirt a few inches away from the tree. Then, it's my turn. I was hoping to at least hit the _tree, _let alone the _branch,_ but by _some _miracle the axe swings through the branch and cuts it clean through!"

Peeta and I laughed. She finishes, "So, he turns to my mother, and says 'She'll be a victor someday.' I guess he was right."

The door opened and Riza stepped in. "Time to get dressed for interviews."

We followed her out onto the main floor. Judging from the grumpy looks on Ed and Envy's faces, training had not gone well for them. Prim ran up from the back and hugged me.

"Cinna's waiting for you guys in Katniss's room," Riza told us as she ushered the Amestrians into another room.

"How did it go?" I asked Prim.

She beamed. "Riza said that I'm going to do well in interviews!"

I relaxed, all my worries about Prim gone. Now all I need to do is to protect her in the arena. Even if I die, she'll have help.

"Good," I told her.

Cinna was settled at my desk. "Ready for interviews?" he asked us. We all nodded and he seemed satisfied. "Girl on Fire, here you go," he said and handed me a dress. It was the color of foliage on a summer's day, dark green, with mockingjays expertly stitched on it. Every now and then, the mockingjay feathers would flicker slightly, as if they were made of soft candlelight.

I looked at him. "Thank you," I choked out.

Prim fingered a bird. "Your dress is so pretty, Katniss," she whispered.

Cinna beamed and handed my little sister hers. I caught my breath. The color was blue, the same as her eyes, with a lighter shade ribbon around her waist and a matching one for her hair. Prim ran out of the room, clutching it, to try it on.

Cinna laughed. "I guess she likes it."

Peeta's was a red shirt that resembled a fireplace and tan pants. Johanna is going to wear a green blouse and sturdy brown pants. With a pattern of delicate leaves painted on her face, she looked like a tree come to life.

"This might be the first and only time in the Hunger Games that I'm glad to be a tree," she whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Go out there and shine!" Cinna encouraged us as we left.

Ed P.O.V

I thought interview training would be easy, but I was wrong.

Hawkeye took Envy, Al, and me into a separate room to teach me not to blow up if Ceaser Flickerman called me…

The 's' word. Or the 'l' word. Or the 'p' word. Or- you get the idea.**(A/N: if you can guess what all the letters stand for, you get a free virtual cookie)**

For the first half hour, Al had to hold me back as Envy started happily insulting me. When we passed forty-five minutes, Hawkeye gave up and resolved to warn Flickerman. We were sent outside to wait with everyone until our names were called to have one-on-one training with the first lieutenant.

Katniss's younger sister was with us, too. She seemed so _excited _about the whole thing, chattering nonstop to anyone who would listen about being interviewed. I wanted desperately to knock some sense into her. _You could die!_

My turn was right before hers. Winry and Al mouthed, "Good luck," before I went in.

Hawkeye looked like her patience was wearing thin. I couldn't blame her.

"Ed, I'm going to get right to the point. Just, please, answer the questions and try not to lose your temper."

"I'll try," I promised her. "As long as he doesn't ask anything personal."

Hawkeye nodded, like she's been thinking about it. "If they do, and you don't want to answer it, just lie."

With that, I felt a little better. She started asking questions she thought Flickerman would ask. I answered them, holding back my anger at the personal ones. It was tough, but I did it. Hawkeye seemed satisfied and told me to get dressed.

Lust was waiting for me in my room. I was pleased to see the outfit had been had been toned down, just black, not too flashy.

Then I saw the cape.

The red fabric had an earth-brown Truth eye, and around the edges were black hands, reaching toward the middle, like they had the night we performed the transmutation.

It looked alive. I was afraid to touch it.

"Scared?" she asked.

I glared at her. "No."

"Good," she smirked.

**Join me next time for interviews! And that will be uploaded faster.**


	13. Interviews Part One

I know, I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've been busy with state testing and such. All of you are SO great for being patient. A few things before we start the chapter:

**One- a lot of people have been asking for training scores and what they did. So here they are:**

Ed- 11- The Mustang thing.Al- 10-sparring.

**Winry-9- she threw knives at he dummies for aim.**

**Envy- 10- shape-shifting.**

**Ling-10-sword skills.**

**Mei-9- alkahestry (not sure if that's spelled right..)**

**Paninya-10-her auto-mail leg skills**

**Katniss-10- archery.**

**Prim-8- knot-tying skills.**

**Peeta-9-weights.**

**Johanna-axe skills.**

**Second- As we near the actual Games, which means people will start dying. So, I apologize in advance if I kill off your favorite character. I hate- like hatehatehate- killing off characters. I wrote the first character death scene in school, and I almost started crying. The reason I stopped was because I remembered where I was…. **

**Finally-The characters might be OOC a tad. Sorry if they are. This is my first time doing Al and Winry's P., and I'm not so sure about them.**

**Enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hunger Games.**

Ed P.O.V

I was glad interviews were only three minutes each. That meant less time for a personal question to be asked. When we arrived where interviews would take place, I was sure that they would go in reaping order and I would be one of the last ones to go.

No. I was called _first. _

The interviewer, Ceaser Flickerman, had his eyelids, lips and hair dyed gold. Apparently, he's had something done to make him look younger, but he didn't look it. He gave me a look that showed he was skeptical about my age because of my height situation, but I returned it with a murderous glance. Flickerman shook my hand, rather reluctantly, and got started.

"So, Edward. You seem pretty confident about the Games. What's your strategy?"

Seriously, _that's _what he goes with? I was about to tell him this, but then I remembered what Hawkeye told me. So, I took a deep breath and told him, "Too outlast the others."

"No killing?" I shook my head. Flickerman didn't seem impressed, but I didn't care. Apparently, Panem likes the Games to be bloody and violent. "Do you plan on taking any allies?"

This time, I didn't have any hesitation. "Al and Winry. My brother and friend."

"Do you think that will increase their chance of survival?"

I thought for a moment. "They're pretty strong on their own, but a group will provide more protection."

This got the audience's attention. They were fixed on the two of us, waiting for the next question.

Flickerman smiled a little. "Do you have any family left at home?"

Ah, crap. The dreaded personal question. Should I just grit my teeth and answer, either the truth or a lie, or ignore the lieutenant and say nothing?

I decided to lie a little. "I only have Al. That's it."

Thankfully, Flickerman didn't ask any more questions like that. We had time for one more. "Well, were you born short?"

If Hawkeye hadn't trained me to keep calm, I would've exploded. "Maybe," I answered, gritting my teeth and trying to hold in my anger. The buzzer sounded and I raced off.

Al P.O.V

I was next. They went in the order of where we sat down. Next would be Winry, then Ling, Mei, Paninya, Envy, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, and ending with Prim.

I was glad I had my body back during these Games, because they would've asked me to take off my armor and how could I have done that?

After what I had seen during brother's turn, I was a little nervous. Would he ask any questions about Dad?

Flickerman welcomed me and began questioning. "Do you have any special talents that will be crucial to surviving?"

What did he just ask me? "Well, I can run fast," I told him hesitantly, not knowing what else to say. I didn't want to seem like I was bragging.

"You're probably just doubting yourself. I bet you have lots of special talents, Alphonse," Flickerman said, trying to reassure me. I grinned at him, thanking him to help me get out of a situation. He moved onto the next question. "What were your thoughts on when you were reaped?"

That was a little harder to answer. There were too many thoughts going through my head at that time. Worry for brother. Hurt when I learned everyone I cared about was my enemy. Determination to stay alive.

However, I didn't tell Flickerman all that. What I actually told him was: "Well, Mr. Flickerman, what I was thinking was, 'How can this be happening?'"

"What are your thoughts on your outfits?"

"They're creepily amazing," I said, trying not to offend Lust. Even though she isn't all human, they do have feelings.

Flickerman glanced at the clock. "How do you feel about your competition? From Panem, not Amestris."

Wow, they started turning us against each other. I turned to look at the four. The older three were staring at me, waiting for my answer, but Prim smiled and nodded for encouragement. I look at Flickerman to answer the question. "They're all good, strong, determined people. Any of them are liable to be victor. Even there's only four of them, none of us should underestimate them."

The buzzer buzzed. I stood up and walked back to my seat, more confident since my name was drawn from the reaping bowl.

Winry P.O.V

When I was called up, I was ready. Training with Riza was easy and I wasn't afraid.

The first question was easy: Can you describe your hometown? I told them about Resembool, even though there wasn't much to say. I did mention that Ed and Al also did live there.

The second question, however, threw me a bit.

Flickerman looked at me, the lights reflecting off his weirdly colored eyelids. "Do you have any family members left at home?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I remembered Riza's advice for interviews.

"_Be strong; don't let them see if you get nervous. Even if he asks a personal question."_

And now, sitting on the stage, I might not follow those instructions. I sought out Ed's face with the other tributes. His eyes urged me to go on. So I did.

With a shaky breath, I started, "Unfortunately, my parents… aren't alive. I live with my granny, but Ed and Al are like my brothers."

Referring to what I just said, Flickerman asked, "How long have you known the Elrics?"

Where to begin? "Really, ever since I can remember. They've been a part of my life ever since I was small."

A chorus of 'awww's sounded from the audience. Would that be good for me? I don't want to appear as 'soft'. I hoped for a question that could show I could also be tough.

Did I get it? Sort of.

Flickerman cleared his throat and questioned, "What would you do if one of your allies were killed?"

Really, I didn't want to think about it. Life without _any _of them would just be terrible.

"It would be really rough," I spoke without thinking. "But I would need to keep going. I would miss and think of them everyday, but moping won't keep me alive. I would stay strong. For them."

Flickerman looked impressed and the buzzer rang. He motioned for me to go and so I did.

Envy P.O.V

I sat through interview after interview after interview until I thought my brain would explode, which it couldn't. Pipsqueak was trying not to be violent, his girlfriend almost started crying, that weird boy from Xing chatted on and on and on, the girl shorter than Fullmetal was shy, and the auto-mail leg girl didn't say much.

Then, it was my turn.

REVIEW! I will aim to upload every Friday. And virtual cookies to whoever guessed shorty, little, and pipsqueak to the words Ed trained to resist for interviews. (::) (::) (::)


	14. Interviews Part Two

I promised I'd upload every Friday, and I'm sticking to it. Interviews, Part TWO! Only one more part, then the Games (Cue dramatic music). I've written ahead, and the next chapters will (hopefully) be intense and emotion-filled. But, for now, interviews!

**P.S- I LOVED doing Envy's interview. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hunger Games.**

**Enjoys!**

ENVY P.O.V

I strode confidently to the stage. What was there to be afraid of? It was just an eccentric man from another country.

Then, he asked the first question, which really, _really _pissed me off.

"So, uh, Envy, right? Sorry to be asking this, but are you a girl or a boy?"

What kind of a question is _that? _"I'm a _guy _obviously!" I snapped in frustration.

Flickerman looked taken back, but he went on and asked, "Have any family members?"

I laughed. How can I describe my 'family' without revealing who I am?

"My family's pretty odd. I have a father and six other siblings." I told him after thinking for a bit.

"Wow, _six _siblings," Flickerman said.

I managed a small smile. "Yeah. They drive me crazy and are annoying as hell." Well, it wasn't all a lie.

The audience laughed. I was a hit. Who knew?

Flickerman relaxed, like he had gotten a 'normal' tribute to interview, and after everyone else who went, I would feel the same way.

Boy, was he _wrong. _

"What's your strategy?"

This guy is asking all of the easy questions! I looked him straight in the eyes and declared, "I'm going to _kill." _

Flickerman nodded, like he was thinking, 'Finally, a tribute that will make the Games fun.' But I'm not doing it to impress him or the audience or for the amusement of others. "And with a strategy like that, do you plan on winning?"

Seriously, wasn't it obvious? "I plan on winning. I don't know who the Panem victor will be, but I'm sure the Amestrian victor will be _me." _

Flickerman smiled. More than half the audience is thinking, "What a jackass," while the rest are like Flickerman- eager for blood and violence. Not to mention the viewers from Panem. Well, they won't be disappointed.

KATNISS P.O.V

Envy reminded me too much of all my old enemies: Cato, Brutus, and Clove. All bloodthirsty and out to kill me. The only difference is that he's very conceited and thinks very highly of himself. I noted he was very quick to anger. Flickerman seemed to like him since he was bloody and violent. He'll have no problem with sponsors from Panem, especially from the Capitol and District Two.

Envy walked up the stage, his face smug. Wait until we're in the arena. He may be eager to kill, but he looks like the type of person who has never been hungry, unlike me, Peeta, Prim and Johanna. That's one advantage we have.

As I walk up to Flickerman for my turn, I can see my dress is dazzling. Even in another country, I am still the Girl on Fire.

Flickerman looked the same: same blue suit and weirdly painted face. The colors for these Games were gold. I never thought I would see him again, since last Games; I was up against experienced killers. This time, I'm not sure about my competition, so I decided to fake confidence.

"Well, well, Katniss. This is the third time I'm interviewing you," Flickerman noted.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah. You think you may be used to it third time around, but I'm still nervous."

"You'll do fine," Flickerman assured. "Now, what do you think about Prim being in the Games?"

I wanted to speak my mind right then and there. I wanted to insult the people whose idea it was to have these Games, which could kill off Prim. Instead, for her sake, I bit my tongue. "I don't like her being in the Games. I feel like I'm not protecting her, like I should be."

"In the arena, what do you think you'll be facing?"

I thought for a second. "Since it's two countries, then I expect challenges we've never seen before, but Amestris knows, and vice versa. So, something tough and challenging."

"We'll have to wait and see. And, since the population of Panem are probably staring at their screens, wondering if I'll ask this question, how are you and Peeta coping?" Flickerman said with a smile.

Since we're still the 'star-crossed lovers', I'm required to say something really heartfelt. I put on my best concerned face and said, "It's so sad. After the Quarter Quell, I thought we were done. Then, these Games came up. We're sad, but making the best of it."

Amestris had no idea what was going on between Peeta and I, so they made no reaction, but I could picture any citizen of Panem loving this question and response. Flickerman got the information he needed and backed off. "Now, your mother. Almost lost you twice, and now Prim is also involved. When you last saw her, how was she?"

I didn't want to talk about my mother. Our last meeting was depressing. My mother, crying and refusing to let us go. I don't blame her, even though she was trying to stay strong for Prim. She had to be taken away by Peacekeepers when she overspent her visiting time. I made Gale promise to keep an eye on her, in case she goes into her depression again. Then, I promised myself that at least one of her daughters would be coming home. My mother has been through so much sadness-her friend Maysilee, and her husband dying, her daughter competiting in the Hunger Games twice, and then both her daughters being involved- she deserves some happiness.

"She's heartbroken."

Flickerman frowned in concern. "Maybe one of you will be going back to her."

I nodded. The buzzer humed.

My interview was over.

PEETA P.O.V

I wasn't nervous for interviews. I know Ceaser Flickerman and this is my third time being interviewed by him. Nothing to be worried about.

He seemed pleased to see me. I bet he thought his last interview with me and Katniss was done for the Quarter Quell. Well, this might be the last one, Flickerman.

"Well, Peeta, this is the first Games that were held in another country. What do you think of Amestris?"

"I haven't seen much, but it's a pleasant country," I told him.

The Amestrians and Flickerman seemed pleased with this response, which is good. You always have to show that you're a good tribute to sponsor.

"Speaking of Amestris," Flickerman continued, "are you worried about the Amestrian tributes?"

It was just like the question they asked Al. "Some of them. Some look like they're really tough." Perfect response. This shows that I'm not overconfident, and I'm not totally scared.

Flickerman laughed. "You might just be right. Were you surprised that you were reaped?"

"No. Once I heard the Games would be happening, I had a hunch that I would have a spot," I replied.

"Well, we heard that Katniss is sad about the Games. Are you afraid of losing Katniss?"

Time to bring up the star-crossed lovers again. Then again, not too much. I remembered what Katniss did to my hands after the first interviews. "A little, but she can make it through. If she does dies, I will be sad, and I think she feels the same way."

"If only we could ask her," Flickerman said with a sigh, Once again, the buzzer went off, and I traveled back to my seat.

PRIM P.O.V

I admired how Katniss was trying to be brave. I remembered what Riza told me: to stay strong and to show that even though I'm young, I can be tough. I kept reminding myself this instruction throught Johanna's interview, until it was my turn.

Good? Bad? Tell me! And yes, I loved messing with Envy, hahahaha.


	15. Interviews Three and a Secret Revealed

I know I said every Friday, but I finished this today and wanted to share it with you guys. It's the last part of interviews (finally!), then its mentor advice for chapter 16, then the tributes getting ready for the Games, and then they officially start in 18. The first two deaths take place in chapter 18, which, as you can guess, is the bloodbath. Wow, this is going to be long…

**I'm not going to make you guys wait anymore, so here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hunger Games.**

PRIM P.O.V

Flickerman looked just how Katniss described him. I hope he was as nice as everyone says, and I hope I don't mess up and look like a tribute no one wants to sponsor.

He smiled and shook my hand. "Primrose Everdeen. We've heard so much about you from Katniss."

"And I've heard so much about _you_ Flickerman," I replied. I hope he doesn't notice I'm extremely nervous.

"Well, we should get started. We only have three minutes. What's your strategy for the arena?"

Do they expect a thirteen-year-old girl to kill people? "Just to simply survive; to get through the Games." Kind of like Ed's strategy.

Flickerman moved on with a disappointed face. I remember Katniss saying one day, back in District 12, that the Capitol people like the Games to be bloody and action-filled. I guess I won't be popular with that. "How do you feel about the Games?"

I remembered how much trouble Katniss was in with the nightlock. It reminded me not to say anything that will make me an enemy of the Capitol. As much as I want to follow my sister's advice, I want to make it look like I have a mind of my own. So, I put on my best innocent girl face and said, "Perhaps they're trying to make the countries know each other better, and make it entertaining, to prevent war between Panem and Amestris. I'm happy to be a part of it."

That got the audience's attention. A little girl could be thinking _that? _

"Very well-said, Prim," Flickerman praised. "Will you being taking any allies?"

"Katniss, Peeta, and Johanna," I listed. Simple and to the point.

Flickerman nodded. "Now, here's a question we've never asked before: who do you think will win the Games?"

My heart started racing. I have no idea. But, I need to answer. I want to appear strong, just like Katniss. "For Amestris, I'm not sure who will be victor. However, I don't see myself as victor for Panem. I see my sister, or Peeta, or Johanna. Just not me."

Before Flickerman could say anything, the buzzer went off, signaling the end of interviews.

ENVY P.O.V

I stepped out of the elevator at the temporary housing and was pulled into the empty kitchen. Dinner was cooked and was being served, so no one was around. When I saw it was Lust, I frowned.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

Her purple eyes glistened with hate. "You almost gave everything away. Six siblings? And your name? Anyone could've put two and two together, Envy."

I squirmed out of her grip. "They won't. They're probably too dumb."

"Just be careful in the arena. You have to act like a human. You know, with regular human needs. No one must know of our true nature."

I snorted. "What? People made from alchemy and Philosopher's Stones?"

Lust slapped me across the face. "Are you an idiot? Someone could be listening!"

"They're all at dinner and watching the recap," I replied, the red mark rapidly disappearing from my cheek. "No one's eavesdropping."

KATNISS P.O.V

I walked down the hall, looking for Willow. She was probably clearing up the plates from dinner. Everyone had migrated into the living room for the recaps.

Willow was hunched up against the door that separated the kitchen and dining room. She motioned for me to join her. "Lust and Envy are arguing. It's hilarious."

I pressed my reconstructed ear against the cool wooden door. Both voices were as clear as a bell.

"-No one must know our true nature," I heard Lust say.

Envy snorted. "What? People made from alchemy and Philosopher's Stones?"

Alchemy? Like what Ed used and mentioned in training? I heard a sharp clap, which indicated Lust slapped Envy. "Are you an idiot? Someone could be listening!"

"They're all at dinner and watching the recap," Envy replied. "No one's eavesdropping."

Hearing this, Willow and I raced away from the kitchen and into my room.

"Oh my god," Willow gasped. "Envy and Lust. They're monsters. Freaks of nature."

"Let's just go back. Pretend like nothing happened," I suggested. I wanted to ask Ed more about this, but I'm afraid to ask.

Willow nodded, her gray eyes wide with fright. She has nothing to worry about. She's not the one competing against him.

When we walked back into the living room, I stole a glance at Envy's face. My mother's had patients whose faces are still stinging from a slap for weeks. Judging from my hearing, which is like a bat's, his face will be stinging for days.

But Envy's cheek was spotless, he wasn't cradling it in pain, it didn't look like it was hurting him.

I look over at Willow, and she's wearing the same expression as mine.

How are any of us supposed to survive in the arena with a monster that is super-human?

Oooh, Katniss knows Envy and Lust aren't human! That part wrote itself, it's so amazing. I had the idea and I let it wander. You gotta love when you have free time in school, lol. Tell me what you think!


	16. Last Words Of Advice

Countdown to the Games: two chapters! Since I'm way ahead, I'll be updating more frequently. Next chapter (17) has to be one of my favorites. The beginning of this one is really slow, but it picks up. I added a little bit of KatnissXPeeta, because I thought there wasn't enough. I might be adding some EdWin later on.

**Disclaimer: We should all know this by now.**

**Enjoys!**

ED P.O.V

After recaps, Colonel Bastard stood up. "I know you're eager for mentor advice, so I'll make this quick. There are some things Amestrians need to know about the arena.

"First, when you get to the arena, you will be prepared underneath. Once you're lifted up, after sixty seconds, a gong will ring out. That's your signal to start.

"Second, you can gather supplies at the gold horn called the Cornucopia. Everything's there: food, weapons and others.

"Lastly, when a tribute dies, a cannon goes off to mark it. You can see who it is that night, when their pictures will be projected into the sky. And that's it. Lieutenant Hawkeye will tell you the instructions." He then left.

Hawkeye rose from her seat. Katniss came back into the living room after she left a while ago. She stared at Envy for a long time. My blood ran cold. Did she know something she shouldn't?

The lieutenant finished speaking and sent us off to bed. Oh well, I had missed instructions. Before I could ask Katniss what she knew, Hawkeye stopped me.

"Ed, I know you missed the instructions," she sighed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She smiled. "You were staring at Katniss."

"I don't like her that way!" I declared.

"Oh, yeah. You like Winry."

Before I could start the whole 'only friends' speech, she stopped me. "Regardless, you heard the Colonel talk about the Cornucopia, right?"

I nodded. "It sounds a little too convenient."

Her face fell. "I don't want you risking your life for anything. That's where most of the deaths take place. People die like that," she snapped her fingers to demonstrate. "Katniss tried that one year and almost died. Do you want to leave Alphonse and Winry alone in the arena? With _Envy?" _

I shook my head. "No."

"Then don't do it. This is an order from your mentor."

"Yes, lieutenant."

Hawkeye smiled and sent me off to bed.

KATNISS P.O.V

I laid down on my bed, my brain trying to sort through my thoughts: Envy, Prim, and the arena. When a knock sounded, I opened it to find Peeta.

"Just to let you know, if you can't sleep, just tell me. We'll go up to the roof."

I smiled. "Thanks, Peeta."

He nodded and walked away.

I changed and curled up under my covers, trying to get some sleep. When I heard the second knock, I assumed it was Peeta. "I'm all right, Peeta. You should really be getting some sleep."

"Uh, it's not Peeta. It's Ed."

I rushed to the door, flung it open, and dragged Ed inside.

"You have to explain something to me," I demanded.

"It depends on what it is," he replied.

Briefly, I described the whole thing to him. When I was done, he sat down on my chair. "So, now you know."

"Know what? Tell me everything!"

ED P.O.V

I was right. She knew about Envy. But, should I tell her everything else? It could help her in the arena. She does have to protect her sister.

Then I realized something. Katniss and I are exactly alike, except for our gender. We're both survivors, determined, and stubborn. She's trying to protect her sister, while I'm trying to save Al. If our positions were switched, would I want to know?

Yes.

After making sure the door was shut and no one was around, I whispered the truth about Envy. Just the little things, like his true form and his fast healing powers and what's at his core. Nothing else about Father or the other homunculi. It took a while, but, when I was done, she shook her head, as if she was thinking that she couldn't believe it.

"Thanks, Ed. I really appreciate it. I've already lost my father, and I don't want to lose Prim, either."

With that, I left.

KATNISS P.O.V

When Ed told me about Envy, I had no idea it was _that _bad. But, I'm glad he told me.

Now, I know how to protect Prim.

**Now, I know you're thinking that Ed was being out of character telling Katniss about Envy, but I think he would to protect people. I might upload again during this week before Friday, maybe Monday, because I have school off. Sorry for the wait, but I typed it up, had to leave and got home really late. **


	17. Before the Arena

I'm feeling so conflicted, because I'm happy I'm starting the Games, but sad because the Games are starting. Anyone else? A note: since there aren't enough stylists for all the tributes, the mentor and others will be with the tributes.

**ED P.O.V**

I know I'll need every ounce of energy for the Games, but sleep won't come to me. I stayed awake, thinking of what awaits me the next day, and my talk with Katniss. Did I do the right thing?

The door opened a crack. It was Al. "Brother, I can't sleep."

I smiled. "Me either. Come on in."

"It's weird. Before I got my body back, I would stay awake all night, and I hated it. Now, here I am, unable to fall asleep," he continued.

"Those days are over, Al. It's just stress," I assured him.

Al looked at me, his face full of worry. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

The question caught me off guard. I had been so busy worrying about Envy and Katniss; I had forgotten to worry about the arena. "Just try to make it through. We'll go on from there."

"I've always looked up to you. You've inspired me to continue when I wanted to give up. You'll get us through. I trust you completely," Al confided. *

Even though we're in the dark, I hope he can see me smiling. "Thanks, Al," I said before he falls asleep on the floor. I give him a pillow and blankets, and I, too fall asleep.

(THE NEXT DAY. ARENA DAY)

A strange humming sound awakened us both. A ladder appeared out of nowhere. Al and I crept over to it. I touched it, just to see what it does. Suddenly, I'm glued to it and pulled up. Al grabs it, too, and we arrive in a small room. A woman is waiting there with two syringes. I cringed. Injections aren't my favorite thing.

She walked over to Al. "This is your tracker for the arena. Stay still please, while I inject it."

Al followed her directions and soon, she walked over to me. I tried to run, but Al held me back and pinned my arm down to my side.

"Thanks a lot, Al," I muttered.

He smiled as the needle went in. "No problem, brother."

KATNISS P.O.V

The day was beautiful, pretty ironic, considering we were headed into the arena. After I had my tracker injected, I went out to find my allies. I needed to tell them where to meet up. I decided not to tell them about Envy. They're better off not knowing.

Thankfully, they were all up with their trackers injected. Prim was running her hand over the small lump.

"It'll stop hurting after a while," I whispered to her. To the others, I instructed: "After the gong rings out, grab things from the Cornucopia and meet up in a place with water. Keep an eye on each other."

Johanna and Peeta nodded, only slightly nervous. Prim, on the other hand, looked frightened to death.

Peeta scooted over to her. "Prim, you're not going to be alone in this. We'll all be here."

I gave her a hug. "You'll be safe," I promised.

Johanna snorted. "Yeah, Prim. It's not like we're going to _abandon _you or something."

Cinna walked into the room. "It's time to go, everyone."

(AT ZE ARENA.)

"Very plain, huh?" I asked Cinna.

The tribute outfit, I was pleased to see, was only an olive green, brown pants, and a light green jacket. The shoes were reminiscent to my old ones hunting ones; only these were new and not worn-down. Nothing flashy.

Cinna nodded. "Judging from the fabric, the arena will be really warm."

"Good. One less reason to light a fire," I tried to joke. I might not see Cinna again, so I wanted this to be happy. However, I couldn't leave without a last good-bye. "Cinna, thank you. For everything. The gorgeous outfits, the companionship, everything.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure, Girl on Fire. Don't forget this," he clipped on my mockingjay pin. I was ready.

I stepped into my tube and was ascended up.

ED P.O.V

Once we were under the arena, I was separated from Al and Winry and sent into my own launch area. I was alone since Lust, Hawkeye, and Havoc were with other tributes. I slipped into the required tribute outfit. **(A/N: Seriously, can you picture Ed in the tribute outfit?) **They wouldn't let me bring my own coat since it might be 'an advantage against the other the other tributes.' However, they did allow me my State Alchemist watch as my token.

I was finishing breakfast when I heard someone coming down into the launch area.

It was the Colonel.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

He snickered. "Hello to you, too. Strange not seeing you in your usual clothes."

"Shut up," I told him.

"If you really want to know, since your stylist, mentor, and escort are all with other tributes, they had to resort to using the Head. Of course, they told me to report to you."

I rolled my eyes. "What an honor."

Colonel shot me a glare. "Just don't die, Fullmetal. Remember, you still owe me money."

I can't believe he still remembered. "You're not Furheur yet." **

I stepped into my tube and heard Armstrong call out, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the first and final Bi-County Hunger Games begin!"

*Special thanks to my sister for Al's line!

** I don't remember which volume, but episode 39 of Brotherhood, when Ed borrowed money from to call Winry and promised to repay when Roy became Furheur.

OMG THE GAMES ARE UPON US! *Breaks into squeals* the Bloodbath is next! Who will survive, and you will die? By the way, if anyone has ideas for tokens, tell me! So far, it's Ed, with his pocketwatch, Katniss, with her pin, and Peeta, with the locket from Catching Fire.

**Me- Nice job showing you care, Roy.**

**Roy- I don't want to lose my subordinate. *whisper* I'll actually kind of miss Fullmetal if he dies. Just don't tell him.**

**Me- *pulls out tape recorder. * all right, I'll just let this tape recorder to the talking.**

**Roy- Damn! Give me that! **

**Me- No way, Colonel! **

**Roy- *pulls out ignition gloves* **

**Me- CRAP! Anyways, review!**


	18. Cornucopia Battles

A short chapter, but the next will be longer. First two deaths (NOOO!) Tried to describe the arena the best that I could. It's pretty much a circle with eight sections, each having something in it. By the way, the poll is still open!

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hunger Games.**

**Enjoys!**

**ED P.O.V**

We were all raised upward and onto soft ground. The Cornucopia glittered in the sunlight. In it were food, weapons, and a huge brown pack at the very top. I knew instantly that the pack was important.

All of us were spread out in a pattern, Amestris, then Panem. Katniss was right next to me, and then it was Al, Johanna, Envy, Peeta, Paninya, Prim, Winry, Mei and Ling.

The arena was a circle, split up into sections, each designated by lush green hedges. One held a forest, another a barren desert, and one with a beautiful meadow.

The gong that Colonel told us about rang out. I sprinted to the Cornucopia, despite what Hawkeye instructed. I'll be out in a flash, causing no danger to myself.

PANINYA P.O.V

When the gong rang out, I took off running. I could see everyone else running to the center, too. Sorry, I told them in my head. You're going to have to be faster than that.

My fingers curled around the strap of the brown pack. I was about to yank it from its position when I felt something in my back

Then everything faded away…

JOHANNA P.O.V

I followed Katniss's instructions: I grabbed a packet of food and raced off into the nearest section- a clear blue lake. I trusted Katniss, despite our feuds in the Quarter Quell. She might get us through it.

Suddenly, I heard a little girl cry out. Oh, crap, Prim! I had to get to her, even if I might die. She _is _our ally.

I rushed to the site of the sound. Sure enough, there was Prim, holding onto the Cornucopia, as if she was trying to hide from the fighting.

"Prim? Are you all right?" I asked, looking for bloodstains. Katniss would fall apart if her little sister died.

She grinned in an un-Prim way. "I'm fine, but you aren't."

I was confused until I saw the knife streaming toward me.

ENVY P.O.V

I laughed and shifted out of my little girl disguise. No one was around to see me; they had all run off. See, Lust, I can be safe.

I casually trotted over to the gold Cornucopia to collect my prize. Even though I wouldn't be needing it, I needed to look like I did, and I had to make sure no one else got it, therefore, less competition. The brown pack. My key to winning.

But, it wasn't there. Who else could've been so stupid to risk their life for one little thing? Only one person in the whole arena…

"DAMN YOU, FULLMETAL!"

Who else? Haha. So, anyway, I decided to do like, a recap of what happened in each chapter.

**RECAP: Ed=Alive. Al=Alive. Winry=Alive. Ling=Alive. Mei=Alive. Paninya=Dead. Cause=Envy. Envy=Alive. Katniss=Alive. Peeta=Alive. Prim=Alive. Johanna=Dead. Cause=Envy.**


	19. First Day Struggles

I love, how in this chapter, everything interlocks together. Since it's the last Games, I decided to let sponsors send a messages with their gifts. Makes it cooler. And funny, you'll see with Ed. Probably the start of the longer chapters. Just to remind you, I'm sosososo sorry if I kill off any of your favorite characters. I've already killed off four of mine (I've written ahead.). Well, that's the Hunger Games for yah! Thanks for all your fabulous reviews!

**Disclaimer- You all know this.**

**Enjoys!**

KATNISS P.O.V

I observed our little group. We were camped out in a section with a stream. Luckily, it had wild plants growing around it, many of which I recognized. Right now, it was only Prim and I. Peeta had gone out to look for our missing person. Where's Johanna?

I heard a snapping sound and wielded my bow. We had some luck at the Cornucopia. Between all three of us, we had collected a bow and twelve arrows, two knives, a packet of fish and some rope. Peeta had also snatched two sleeping bags. For now, I was satisfied. All I needed was a chance to go hunting. A small packet of fish won't last long with hopefully four eating.

The snapping sound turned out to be Peeta.

"Peeta," I cried, lowering my bow a bit. "Johanna…?"

He shook his head. Just then, two cannons went off. The bloodbath was over. Johanna and someone else were dead. I had no clue who it was. Ed is too resourceful to get killed on the first day, unless he did something really reckless. And if he were still alive, his allies would be too. Envy was most definitely alive. It could be anyone else, really. We'll find out tonight in the sky.

"All right, then," I commanded. "I'm going hunting. Stay here, keep out of sight, and make sure you're drinking."

I shouldered my bow and ran off.

ED P.O.V

As I walked, my mind wandered back to alchemy training with Teacher. Especially the month on the island. Only, some things are different:

One- Al and I are apart… for now.

Two- other people are with us.

Three- This time, we might actually die.

And four- this time, I have all the supplies beforehand.

I adjusted the pack on my shoulder. Despite what Hawkeye ordered me to do, I ignored it and went right for pack. I can imagine her somewhere thinking about how much of an idiot I must be.

But that isn't my priority. By getting the pack, I lost where Al and Winry ran off. So, I have to go find them…

MEI P.O.V

After grabbing some supplies, I headed off in a different direction from the others. It was filled with bushes and trees blooming with delicious fruits.

I wonder how Alphonse- Sama is doing. I only saw him once before the gong rang out. I hope I get to see him again and that he's safe. I hope he's not traveling with that short meanie, Edward. **(Oh my god it was so fun to do her P.O.V XD.) **

I spotted something silver out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around, even though I had nothing to fight with. I was too busy trying to get away from the Cornucopia to get a weapon.

It was a bright silver parachute. Attached to it was a small box. It didn't look like a threat, so I eagerly grabbed it. A white piece of paper was pinned to it. It read:

_You are going to need these if you are to return. Plus, take care of this._

It was anonymous, but I was sure it was either Mr. Scar, or Mr. Yoki, or even Dr. Marco. The package contained my alkahestry knives. I was glad for that, because now, I stood a chance.

Something else squirmed inside it. I freed it.

It was Shao May!

"Shao May!" I squealed. "Now, let's get something straight. Listen, because this is important. If something bad should happen to me, you go find Alphonse- Sama. You may not recognize him because he's not in his armor, but he looks like that short meanie, Edward. Only he's a gentleman. And much taller. Okay?"

She made a little noise that told me she understood.

"Well, I couldn't grab any food at the Cornucopia, so we should go find some," I said to her. Shao May climbed onto my shoulder and we set off.

LING P.O.V

I decided to follow the direction most of the tributes were going in, but I wound up separated from the others in an unknown section.

Unfortunately, the section was a desert. It wasn't as bad as the desert between Amestris and Xing, but it was still treacherous.

I finished off the food I had gotten at the Cornucopia. I missed the days where I could order a bunch of food from room service and put it on Ed's tab. Maybe I should go find him. He's probably got food.

Suddenly, something dropped from the sky. I jumped out of the way, pulling out a knife. I really hoped they'd have a sword, but they didn't. Maybe I'll get lucky and find one.

It wasn't an enemy, or something equally dangerous. It was a basket attached to a silver parachute. A note was stapled to it.

_Young Lord,_

_We know you're going to need this._

_Lanfan and Fu._

I opened the basket. In it was bundles of food.

"Thanks, Lanfan and Fu," I said out loud, hoping they were watching. I dug in.

(SOMETIME LATER.)

Picking the desert to reside in wasn't such a good idea. It was as if the desert was modified to sap the strength of all the tributes in it. I tried walking through it to get to the other side. No water or some short of shade in sight. I felt fatigue overwhelm me. Maybe I'll just lie down on a rock for a while…

AL P.O.V

The sudden boom of the cannon caught both Winry and my attention. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Do you think it's him?"

I shook my head. "No way. Brother's too clever to die on day one. Unless he did something incredibly stupid. Which he does a lot…"

"Al, it's been the third since this morning! What are Ed's chances?"

Against Envy? He's been in some fights with him before, but he was beaten up so badly. I looked out into the forest, as if he was there. "Brother, where are you?"

MEI P.O.V

After some time, I heard a cannon blast. Please don't be Alphonse-sama, I wished.

Shao May scuttled around my head, upset by the cannon. "Shhh," I whispered to her. "It's all right. Now, let's have some dinner and get some sleep. It's getting dark out."

I popped some of the red-purple berries I had gathered in my mouth. They tasted pretty odd.

That's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

ED P.O.V

I had been scouring the arena all day, in search of my allies. When I heard two cannons go off within minutes of the other, I quickened my pace. If it was them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd let them go unprotected.

Finally, I found them. I crept up behind them and whispered, "Al, Winry. It's Ed."

They both whirled around and saw me. Al hugged me and Winry told me how big of an idiot I was. I didn't care; I was glad to see them again.

"Are you guys hungry? I have food," I told them.

Al shook his head. "A few minutes before you arrived, I got this and some bread."

He handed me a folded-up note. I opened it.

_Alphonse,_

_Do good and come home. Make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid._

_Love, Dad._

That bastard. Thinking he should help us. If he really did care, he wouldn't have left us.

Winry, breaking the silence, noticed my pack. "What's that, Ed?"

I showed it to them. "Just something I picked up at the Cornucopia."

I felt something strike my head. "You _idiot!_ Didn't you hear Riza tell us that we could die if we risked everything for something?"

Al snorted. "It's Ed. When does _he _follow orders?"

I rubbed my head. "Back up. Winry, when the _hell _did you get a wrench?"

"You're not the only one with relatives who care," she smiled.

"Granny," I moaned.

She nodded.

The sky was now pitch-black. The faces in the sky would be appearing soon. And with that, the seal of Panem and Amestris appeared. They were both so big, I'm sure it could easily be projected to the whole arena.

The first face to appear was Paninya's. I thought she would make it through. Next was Johanna, Katniss's ally. Then, it was Ling. He may have been a pain in the ass, but I'm sad he's gone. The next face was the little girl with the cat. Mei. She was so young, killed by violence at an early age. I bet you anything Envy had something to do with the deaths.

I heard a rustling in the bush next to me. I saw a glimpse of a shadow.

"What the hell is that?"

KATNISS P.O.V

I returned to the campsite, where I found Peeta and Prim. I showed them my kill, two squirrels.

"Here, Katniss," Prim handed me a jug of water.

"Where did you get the jug?" I asked as I took a drink.

Prim smiled. "Sponsor."

"That's good. If there's one, there's bound to be more. I missed the faces. Who else died?"

"Paninya, Ling, and Mei, all from Amestris," Peeta listed.

That little girl. Like Rue…

Peeta pulled out the two sleeping bags. "It's getting late. Let's get some sleep."

"I'll take first watch," Prim volunteered.

I nodded. Peeta handed Prim a sleeping bag, and Peeta and I slipped into the other. Soon, I fell asleep.


	20. New Morning, New Fight

Whoa, wait. 20 chapters already? But don't worry, there's still a lot left. This chapter definitely was one of my favorites. There's some humor, sadness and moments that are going to make you go 'Awww'. Even though I dislike the sad ending, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. Added some EdWin *squees*. By the way, I'm truly terrible at writing fight scenes. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the made-up arena challenges. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Hunger Games.

AL P.O.V

A small figure crawled out the bush. We all held our weapons ready; Winry with her wrench, me with my hands, and Ed with a knife from his pack. As I saw what it was, I lowered my hands.

"It's Mei's panda," I said in disbelief.

"How did that get here?" Ed asked, tossing his pack aside.

I shrugged. Did Mei smuggle it in?

"So, what are we going to do with it?" Winry asked, lowering her hand to the panda.

Before anyone could stop her, the panda bit her finger. Wincing, she pulled it off.

"Oh, yeah. It does bite. Be careful," I warned her. To the panda, I lowered my hand and said, "Hello, there. Remember me? I know I don't look the same, but I'm still the same person."

She sniffed it and climbed into my hand. "Brother, we have to keep it."

Ed shook his head.

"Come on, Ed. She doesn't eat much! Do it for Mei!" I pleaded.

Winry nodded. He sighed and said, "Just make sure it doesn't bite anyone else. We should feed it."

"And you have to eat, too, Ed," Winry reminded. I smiled.

"Just so you know, if there's milk, I'm not drinking it," Ed grumbled. Winry and I laughed. It was good to have brother back.

"The hell?" Ed yelled.

I ran over. "Brother, what's wrong?"

"The food's gone from my pack."

My heart lurched. "Envy?" I whispered.

"No, we would know. This is too secretive," he replied.

"Ed, Al," we both turned around. "I think I found your 'thief,'" Winry pointed.

It was a small, gray rabbit with the food in its mouth. On its side was a small red symbol- the same one on Colonel's gloves.

"That bastard's trying to mess with me!" Ed yelled. He jumped up and tried to capture the animal. Only, it ran faster than average. For five minutes, we watched Ed chase the rabbit, until it disappeared.

"Never mind that, Ed. Let's get some sleep," Winry suggested. "Is there any mats or sleeping bags in your pack?"

Ed searched through it. "Only two sleeping bags."

Silence. "I'll take one," I volunteered, breaking the silence and trying to get brother and Winry together.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Ed," Winry stated. Ed blushed a bit, but looked away so we couldn't see him. "Sure," he said.

Satisfied with my work, I stepped into my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

(SOMETIME LATER AT ONE OF THE TRIBUTES' CAMPS. AN HOUR, MAYBE? EVERYONE'S ASLEEP, THOUGH.)

ENVY P.O.V

I looked down from my perch in a tree onto the camp. The three were all asleep in their sleeping bags, unaware of the danger that was lurking just above them.

Not now, while they're sleeping, I reminded myself. Too boring when they're asleep. No screaming or sense of what's going on. It's no fun.

I spied my target, alone in the sleeping bag, their family right next to them. Tomorrow, I promised myself. Tomorrow will be my chance to strike.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

PRIM P.O.V

I woke up, unsure of where I was. Then, I remembered: arena, Hunger Games, fight to the death.

Peeta was also up, because he had last watch. "Morning, Prim. Breakfast?"

"What is there?" I asked.

"Berries, roots that Katniss found last night, and her squirrels. Raw, by the way. Too risky to cook."

I made a face. "No squirrel, please."

Katniss woke up. "Anything happen while I was asleep?"

Peeta and I shook our heads. She looked at the two squirrels she shot yesterday. "They should be cooked, but I have no way of knowing how we could without giving away our position."

"Too bad there's no force field, like in the Quarter Quell," Peeta joked.

Katniss nodded. "Should we risk a fire? The other tributes might see the smoke, though."

"Let's stick with the berries and roots and later cook the squirrels before they spoil," I suggested.

I heard a rustling noise coming from the tree right behind me. I whirled around to find nothing.

"Something wrong, Prim?" Peeta asked.

I shook my head. "It was probably just imagination."

Then, I heard a large crash. All three of us looked at our unexpected visitor.

It was Envy.

Katniss immediately reached for her bow and notched an arrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Just causing mayhem," he said with an evil smirk. Before anyone could react, he raced over to Katniss. She was about to release her arrow when he snapped the bow in half.

Peeta rushed at him, but Envy countered his attack and sent him flying onto the ground.

Envy turned onto me, but before he or I could do anything, a small, surprised scream pierced the air. He smiled. "You got lucky, Primrose," he spat at me before racing off.

Katniss rushed to me. "Prim, are you all right?"

I nodded, scared out of my wits. "I think it's safe to light a fire."

"Why?"

"Because Envy's going to be busy attacking the Amestrians."

ED P.O.V

When I had woken up that morning, the sky was bright and clear. Al and Winry were still asleep. Another Colonel rabbit was stealing food.

"Bastard," I muttered to myself. I tried getting up to go chase it away, but I noticed that Winry's arms were wrapped around my shoulders. I decided it was all right for the rabbit to take a little bit of food. I settled back into my sleeping bag.

I woke up a while later to Al's surprised cry.

AL P.O.V

I was up before brother and Winry, gathering up our supplies in case of emergency. I saw Ed wake up and I kept still. He and Winry were holding each other last night, and I didn't want him to know I knew that. Luckily enough, he went back to sleep. I smiled. What a weird place to show you love someone.

I heard a whimpering sound and turned to my right. The panda was staring at something behind me. I turned around and screamed in surprise.

Two chimeras were right behind me.

ED P.O.V

Winry and I woke up instantly. She noticed where her arms were and took them off, blushing.

"Al? What's wrong?" I asked, and then looked. It was two chimeras that looked like a crocodile with a huge horn on their heads and tough gray skin. Both characteristics made them virtually indestructible. Thanks a lot, Mustang.

Trying to pierce its hide would just waste time, so I headed for the places it wasn't protected- his head and his tail.

"Al! Follow my lead!" I called to him. I pressed my palms together and laid them on the ground. The knife in the pack wouldn't be tough enough. Al followed and soon we were both armed.

"We need to distract it so I can get close enough to finish it off," I told Al.

He shook his head. "Brother, you'll get killed!"

"Look, it's either I die or all of us die! I can't risk losing both of you!"

"Just, be careful, Ed," Al told me as he raced toward the first chimera's tail. It made a snarling sound and snapped at him, but Al dodged and kept it busy. I rushed forward, missing its claws and sunk my spear right into its neck. I hated killing it for the sake of entertainment, but I don't think it would have the same compassion for me.

When the first one was dead, we moved onto the next. This one was quicker, but we finally got it.

"Nice job, Al," I said.

"Thanks, brother."

I turned around. "Winry, are you-"

The words caught in my throat. Winry was pulled into a kneeling position, a gleaming knife held to her throat. And the hand that held the knife was who else but Envy.

"Do I have your full attention now? Good, because you should listen. Who knows when I met get bored and 'accidentally' let my hand slip." He demonstrated with his knife- free hand. "Yeah, that would suck. Pretty rough fight, huh? The strange thing is, I had no idea the chimeras were here! Remind me to thank the Flame Colonel for that later. I heard you and came rushing over here. What do I see? The _perfect _opportunity: to kill your girlfriend when you were trying to protect her. Oh, the irony. Seriously, who knew it would go so well?"

I glared at the 'girlfriend' comment, but didn't go further. He could kill her at any moment. "Too bad we're here to stop you."

Envy laughed. "Too late? Pipsqueak, I defiantly _am_ going to kill someone. Right here, right now, while you watch."

Normally, I would've attempted to kill him, but the situation was too dire.

He released the knife from Winry's throat and dragged her over to where Al and I were. He then walked back to where he first attacked Winry.

I stooped down to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Al looked at me with fear in his eyes. I could tell he had no idea what to do, and I was on the same boat. Running wouldn't have solved anything except delay the inevitable. We just had to hope wherever Envy through his knife wouldn't be fatal to whomever he threw it at.

The silver knife streamed through the air. Before I could react or at least try to protect either of them, it lodged itself in the person next to me.

"No! ALPHONSE!"

**Oh no, cliffy! See what I meant about sad endings? Next chapter, you'll see if Al lives or dies. I really don't blame you if you decide to hunt me down and kill me. **


	21. A Brother's Love

Holy crap, I love (because of all the snarkiness and the emotion) and hate (because of the sadness) this chapter. Some of you are probably at wit's end with me, and I really don't blame you. Oh, well. By the way, I uploaded today because I have promotion tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: I think you all have the message…**

**Enjoys (and try not to cry)!**

**AL P.O.V**

The pain was excruciating. I had no idea where the knife was, but I bet it was a vital organ. I knew there was nothing anyone could do.

ED P.O.V

I knelt by Al, my rage for Envy gone. The knife was an inch away from his heart and burrowed very deep. Blood was soaking through his clothes. I don't think _anyone_ could heal it.

"Al," I whispered. His eyes were fluttering, almost closed. But, I couldn't let him die until he heard what I had to say. "Al, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, brother. Do you mind if I speak to Winry for a moment?"

Winry came over. Al whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"Al, I'm so sorry," I told him.

"You don't have to be. This isn't your fault."

I swallowed. "I'm glad you got your body back before you d-," I stopped. I couldn't say the last word. Saying it would be acceptation, and right now, acceptation is too painful.

My younger brother managed a weak smile. "I am, too. Ed, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Al?" I asked.

"I'll get to see Mom again."

I smiled a bit. A bittersweet thing. "That's good. And Al?"

"Yes, big brother?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you like I should've."

Al's eyes shut and his cannon fired.

My little brother, whom I had lost before, the only person I had left, was now gone forever.

And Envy was the reason why.

WINRY P.O.V

When Al wanted to talk to me, I didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Winry, you remember last night in the sleeping bags with Ed? Well, he woke up before, saw your arms around him, and let them be. Good luck, and stay alive."

Was it true? I thought of all the possibilities it was while Ed talked to Al. They would want their privacy. The cannon firing brought me back to my senses. No, Al couldn't be dead.

"See, what did I say?" We both snapped our heads up. Between what was going on, I had forgotten Envy was here. "It's always so _fun _to kill."

"You don't care about the trouble you cause or the pain you start when you do?" Ed snarled, standing up.

Envy laughed. "I couldn't care _less _about what I cause when I kill! Have you forgotten about what else my actions caused? Something that's affected you personally?" His eyes flickered towards me. **(A/N: anyone know?)**

I saw Ed stiffen up and I knew it wasn't a good thing. "You sick, twisted _bastard."_

"What was your first clue?" Envy smirked. "Now, listen here, Pipsqueak. I'm _Envy. _I _kill_ people. It's what I do best. Deal. With. It."

That was enough to set Ed over the edge. He was about to start attacking Envy, but I held him back. He tried getting out, but I held on. "He's not worth it. Hurting him won't bring Al back. And dying would just leave me all alone."

He stopped resisting and slumped toward the ground, worn out by what's happened.

"Just remember, Fullmetal. Be glad I haven't killed your girlfriend…" Envy walked away, and as he did, I could hear him mutter one word:

"…Yet."

KATNISS P.O.V

I can't believe Envy broke my bow. If he cracked the handle, I could've fixed it. Unfortunately, the string also snapped. I'd need to get another one, which is unavailable to me. I feel so defenseless now.

We were finishing off breakfast when we heard the cannon fire. Someone else was dead, probably by Envy's hand.

"Another one gone," Prim sighed.

I nodded. Ed wasn't exaggerating; Envy was really ruthless. I was so immersed in thought, I didn't notice the parachute landing right in front of me. I picked it up gently. On it was a note.

_Stay strong, Catnip. Everything is fine here in Panem. Hope to see you soon._

_Gale_

"Who's it from?" Prim asked.

I smiled. "Gale."

I opened up the package. My breath caught in my throat. It's my old bow from home. Of course, I can't say this out loud. So, I said, "It's a new bow."

Peeta smiled. He knew what it actually was. Even if the entire _district_ pooled their money, they would still be short. "Well, that's good. A replacement to the bow Envy broke. A shame they couldn't send arrows."

I shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you guys here with Envy on the prowl, so I'm bringing you guys along whenever I go hunting. Let's go."

After packing up camp, we made our way to the next section.

**I actually do expect lots of reviews saying how dare I kill off Al. Just so you know, I hate it, too. I checked out volume four at the library and when I read it, I felt like crap. So, review and try to keep the hates to a minimum. **

**Ed- I can't believe you killed off Al.**

**Me- Look, I don't like it either!**

**Ed- Okay. But, why?**

**Me- Oh, you'll see. *grins evilly***

**Ed- It involves me, does it?**

**Me- Mayyyybeeeee. **

**Ed- Yeah, I'm suddenly scared.**

**Me- You should be.**

**Next chapter will be up soon because I'm out of school on Monday. :D**


	22. Orders, Good and Bad

Longest chapter so far with +2,000 words. Whoa! Six tributes left, but the Gamemakers have something up their sleeve. Plus, we get to see what Willow's up to. Enjoy! WILLOW P.O.V

Since I had nothing to do because the tributes were gone, I watched the Games with Havoc, Lust and Cinna. It was only day two of the Games and things were already, well, bloodthirsty and violent. _Five_ people already dead out of eleven. That's half of the tributes! After I saw Ed fall apart after Al's death, I decided he needed some help.

I rushed into my small room. It wasn't much, just a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a telephone. I picked up the handle and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Mustang? What the hell are you doing? Doesn't the mentor take the sponsor orders?"

"Nice to hear from you, too, Willow. The lieutenant is busy at the moment, so I took over for the moment."

I wish I could wait for Riza to come back, but there's no time. "Whoopee," I said sarcastically.

The sharp hiss of a sigh came from the receiver. "Well, what is it now that you're stuck with me? Want to yell at me for something that happened in the arena? Because, the chimeras weren't my fault."

"As much as I would _love _to, that's not the reason I called. Seriously fireball, weren't you just listening a second ago?" I snarled.

I heard him mumble, "Fireball," under his breath. With his normal voice, he asked, "What do you want then? Stop wasting my time!"

I took a deep breath. "Like I said before, I want to send something to one of the tributes."

"Let me guess. Edward, right?"

"Well, it's not like I want to send one to Envy_."_

I heard Mustang gather up a paper. "What do you want to send him and would you like to include a note?" He said, like he's talked to demanding viewers all the time. Not so easy being Head Gamemaker, huh?

"Um, some food, since you sent those rabbits to steal them."

He chuckled a bit. "And your message?"

I thought for a while. "You got your paper ready?"

"Yeah. You able to pay for it?"

"Yes, Mustang. Now, pay attention…"

~~~xxx~~~

I smiled and finished the call. Even though it wouldn't help him with the loss of his brother, but I think he'll like to know he has people who support him.

ED P.O.V

It had been almost an hour since Al's… _departure, _but it felt like an eternity. I was trying to stay strong for Winry, to help her survive. I knew I shouldn't have blown up around Envy, but it was enough. I lost my brother and the killer was standing there, _gloating _about it. I was just fed up.

Winry and I sat in silence. The only noise was the little whimpers of the still-frightened panda. I had no idea why we kept it around.

The parachute that came down surprised me a bit. I hadn't expected any sponsors.

"What is it, Ed?" Winry asked, speaking for the first time since Al was taken away.

"A sponsor," I said, my voice hoarse.

She smiled. "Who's it from?"

I checked the note. "Willow."

I know you don't know me that well, but I know you. Your strength has always helped me overcome the hardest of obstacles. Now, I'll help you.

_~Willow~_

_P.S- I'm sorry Al died._

I blushed a bit and crumpled up the note in my hand. "What is it?" Winry asked.

I looked away. "Nothing."

**(TWO DAYS LATER. YOU MIGHT BE THINKING, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID SHE SKIP TWO DAYS?" THE REASON IS NOTHING REALLY HAPPENED. ED AND WINRY ARE AGNSTING, ENVY'S PLOTTING SOMETHING THAT WE'LL SEE NEXT CHAPTER, AND THE PANEM-ERS ARE TRYING TO AVOID STARVATION.)**

**ROY P.O.V (NOW, I GOT TO HAVE FUN WITH THIS AND THIK OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THE GAMEMAKER CONTROL BOOTH.)**

It had been two days and nothing had happened. I was looking at the monitors when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Colonel? Why hasn't anything happened or no one died? Do you want me to look like a fool in front of Snow?**"**

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, sir."

The call-waiting button blinked. "Wait a second, Fuhrer Bradley. I have another call. Hello?" I said to the other caller.

"Mustang, this is President Snow of Panem. Things are desperate. Time to release Plan Omega." **(A/N: Omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet, and Plan Omega is the last plan.)**

"Sir, that plan involves consent between both presidents. Bradley's also on, so I'm going put it on a three-way call." I clicked a button. "There. Fuhrer Bradley, President Snow would like to enable Plan Omega."

"Plan Omega?" A pause. "How many Amestrians are left, Mustang?"

I sighed. "Three sir, same as Panem."

I heard silence for a minute while both presidents pondered this.

"All right, Colonel. Set it up," Bradley commanded.

Snow agreed. "We can't lose viewers and citizens are growing restless here. Release them."

The consent made me realize that this plan was going to happen. By the end of the day, any two tributes would be dead- Panem or Amestrian.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!"

The sharp click of the two lines disconnecting sounded over the phone.

I hung up and stared at the large red button with the label PLAN OMEGA.

Do I really want to do this? I asked myself.

_Yes._

I flipped open the safety latch and pressed the button.

KATNISS P.O.V

I was extra-jumpy today. Nothing's attacked us or no strange things from the Gamemakers attacking us from the lack of action. The audience must be getting really bored, so who knows what'll appear next? I can't believe they let Mustang let nothing happen for two days.

My old/new bow is still in top working condition. Even though there aren't a lot of animals in the arena, we've avoided starvation.

All three of us were hunting in an unexplored section of the arena. Unlike the others, this looked uninhabited by animals or tributes. Still, that didn't prevent me from keeping one hand on my bow and an arrow notched at all times.

"Katniss, I found a berry bush over there. Can I go pick some?" Prim asked, snapping me out of my worries for a second.

I nodded. It wasn't so far away, and I could easily run over there if she ran into trouble. "Make sure they aren't poisonous."

She raced off. I made sure I kept one eye on her at all time. Peeta sat down on the ground. "Katniss, I'm tired of waiting, and I bet the viewers are, too. When are the Gamemakers going to unleash whatever they're going to unleash on us so I can stop worrying?"

I rubbed my forehead and leaned against a tree. "I'm in the same boat, Peeta. I bet you anything the plan is going to split us apart in any way."

Peeta groaned. "Of course. They're probably going to try to whittle down one country. I bet their plan is to not doing anything, make us paranoid, and then, when we least expect it, spring a trap. I'd hate it for it to come down to me and you, or you and Prim."

"What if it's you and Prim left?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'd let her win."

I was about to reply when a huge furry animal leaped out of nowhere.

PEETA P.O.V

At first, I wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a huge black bear, but its face was humanoid and very familiar to me. The cold, gleaming eyes, the twisted grin like they were about to stick a knife in you. With that, I realized who it was. The mutt looked like Cato. Without a moment's hesitation, I rushed toward it, no weapon, no plan, and no backup.

"Peeta! Don't! It'll kill you!" Katniss yelled, but it was too late. I was centimeters away from it, and I didn't care if I was killed. I had to get even.

With one swipe of his paw, he mauled my shoulder. Ignoring the blood dripping down my arm, I kicked it right in the jaw with my prothestic leg. Maybe it wouldn't have worked for a bear, but the maneuver would certainly work for a human.

Unfortunately, the creature seemed unfazed. As he lunged again, I had only one thought: Is Katniss out of the way?

My answer came a second later. Katniss appeared at my side, the notched arrow and aimed at the Cato mutt.

"Get out of here!" I snapped at her. "It's my fight!"

She shook her head. Doesn't she know she could get killed?

"If I die, I want either you or Prim to be victor! Do you want to leave her here all alone?"

"I really don't want to, but I don't want you to go thinking I never helped you! I mean, you've always helped me! The bread? The interview in our first Games?"

I dodged another attack. "You have helped me! Without you, I would've died of blood poisoning! If you don't feel like that's enough, you can help by getting out of here and protecting Prim!"

From where I was standing, I was in a prime position to be thrown against a tree, which would be the bear's next move. Since the bear is only human in face, I bet it would be as dumb as a real bear. As he lunged forward, I moved out of the way. The bear hit the tree with a sickening CRACK! I thought it was done for. No one could survive _that _much damage.

No such luck. I turned around to tell Katniss to run and the mutt attacked from behind.

KATNISS P.O.V

"PEETA!" I screamed. Having been satisfied with its attack, the mutt ran off before I could finish it. I rushed over to him. Peeta was unresponsive, lying flat on his face.

"Peeta? Get up. It's gone. _Get up_," I told him, shaking his shoulders.

He didn't. I turned him over. Peeta didn't look fine, but I thought he could make it. "You can't give up! Not now! Prim can help you!"

I half-expected him to tell me what a horrible liar I was, but nothing. I checked his pulse. Silent. Then, the inevitable occurred: his cannon fired.

Peeta was gone.

~~~xxx~~~

There wasn't any time left for me to mourn. A large bird flew out of nowhere. More of the Gamemaker's pets.

I was about to kill it, but then I was able to take a good look at it. It was a mockingjay, only larger than average, with characteristics of a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes. It's Rue.

I remembered the trick they're playing. They did the same thing in my first Games. I know why Peeta was so driven to kill it, no matter what the consequences. Too many bad memories. Only, I can't kill Ru- the mutt. It might have been easy for Peeta, because Cato was an enemy.

All I could do was watch helplessly as the bird mutt swooped down for the kill.

PRIM P.O.V

I was certain the berries weren't poisonous. They had some samples at training and they were 100% safe. This was good because food's been growing scarce.

Just as I had collected as much as I could carry -my jacket didn't have pockets- a parachute floated down.

_Primrose,_

_Use your gifts of healing. Stay close to your sister. I hope this helped in some way._

_Love, your mother_

I am being safe, Mom. The sponsor gift was a small first-aid kit with bandages, fever pills, and five sedatives. I folded up the parachute, tied one of the strings to the handle, and slung it over my shoulder. I took off my jacket and made a makeshift bowl for the berries.

As I walked back to Katniss and Peeta, it was eerily quiet. My panic grew with each quiet second. Has something happened to Katniss or Peeta? Then, a cannon fired. Oh no, has one of them _died? _

My answer awaited me in the clearing where I left them. My sister and Peeta were lying apparently lifeless on the ground.

Katniss gave a little moan. I rushed over to her. "Katniss, are you there?"

"Not completely. A mutt attacked me. Don't worry about Peeta," she stopped and whispered, "He's dead."

I choked back a sob. "You can't die. You can't leave me all alone here!" The tears couldn't be contained, and they spilled over my eyes.

Katniss stroked my hand. "Prim, you're not alone. Even though you're the last Panem tribute, there are still other people who care about you. They might not be here, but it doesn't matter. Here's- here's what I want you to do. Go and find Ed. You know what he looks like, right? Tell-tell him what happened. He'll help. Ask- ask him to tell you about Envy," she breathed, as if the entire speech was too much for her lungs.

I nodded, still crying. "I will, Katniss."

"You said in the interviews that you didn't see yourself as victor. Well, Prim, you won."

My sister's cannon fired. Before the hovercrafts could arrive so they could pick up the bodies, I unclipped my sister's mockingjay pin, so I could have a little piece of her with me always. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Shakily, I picked up my coat and the jug of water. I also took a knife, just in case. The handle felt awkward in my hand. I'm used to healing people and holding medicine vials, not taking their lives with a knife.

Could I kill anyone, even if my life depended on it? Probably not.

It started to drizzle, but I barely noticed. As I walked along, I hummed the lullaby Katniss used to sing to me. It made me feel like my sister was walking along beside me, singing me into a peaceful sleep.

Deep in the meadow

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise._

That's where Katniss is now. A place peaceful and calm, lying down and resting, no more worries. I hope she's there with Peeta, Johanna, Dad, Rue, and everybody else she knows who died.

Here it's safe And here it's warm

_Here the daisies _

_Guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true._

"_Here is the place where I love you," _I sang softly. With that line, Katniss's presence slipped away. It's like losing her all over again. The grief is just too much for me.

Momentarily forgetting my promise, I slid down to the wet ground, burrowed my head in my jacket and sobbed. What a pathetic tribute I am.

My tears overwhelmed me and I slunk into unconsciousness.

~~~xxx~~~

I woke up, expecting to be back at my camp with Katniss and Peeta. Katniss would be skinning and cleaning her new kill, and Peeta would be trying to keep our spirits up.

A cool hand stroked my tear-stained cheek. "Katniss…" I muttered.

"Prim, wake up," the person said. Not Katniss. I was reminded of her death and started crying again.

"Katniss, why did you leave? You're supposed to be victor."

"Prim, please wake up. You're safe here."

My eyes fluttered open. As my blurry vision cleared, I could see who it was.

"Prim? You okay? Nothing broken or bleeding?" Winry asked.

I shook my head. "Physically, I'm perfect. On the inside…" I stopped. Forcing it out, I said, "Katniss is gone."

Her face fell. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I need to talk to Ed," I said, sitting up. "I-I need to tell him something," I stammered.

"He's right here," Winry said. She turned around and called, "Ed? She's awake and asking for you."

**Yes, Prim is with the Amestrians! Next chapter will show how she's settling, and we get to see what our friend Envy is up to. Just so no one is confused, Plan Omega would release two mutts to kill two tributes. These mutts will take the form of what's most haunting them. When they're done, they'll disappear from the arena. See you soon!**


	23. A Midnight Talk

**So sorry this wasn't up yesterday. Firstly, I had two more pages to do, second, I woke up, noticed it was Friday, and I'm like, "OH CRAP!", so this was a bit of a rush job. Thirdly, I had just gone to the library, and found out they had Fullmetal and two other of my favorite series (Artemis Fowl and Case Closed) there. You can pretty much guess how I spent my week. And lastly, I'm in a play over the summer and I had rehearsal this morning. Also, yesterday, I made an outline of all the major things that are going to happen in the rest of this fanfic, and according to my calculations, there are 29 chapters, including the epilogue. So we only have seven chapters left, including this one. :(. Okay, rant over. I'll let you read now. Four left: Ed, Winry, Envy and Prim.**

**Disclaimer: You all know now, right? If not, go back and read other author's notes.**

**Enjoys!**

**PRIM P.O.V**

When Ed walked up, he was slightly shocked to see me.

"Prim? What happened? Where's Katniss?" he asked.

I tried telling him, but I couldn't get the words out.

"Katniss died," Winry said, speaking for me. "That's the cannon we heard a little while ago."

"How?" he asked me. "Was it Envy?"

I shook my head. Unclogging my throat, I choked out, "A-a mutt. Or, the technical term, muttation. Something created by the Capitol. It can be anything." Remembering my promise to Katniss, I said, "Ed, Katniss wanted you to tell me about Envy."

Ed stiffened up a bit. "Really, that's not a surprise."

I was a bit skeptical with that sentence. Did Ed tell Katniss something I shouldn't know? Why did she want me to know?

"Are you sure those were her _exact _words?" Ed asked.

I struggled to recall. I was crying my eyes out for most of her last words. "Uh huh," I finally said. "She also wants- _wanted _me to be your allies for the rest of the Games."

"Well, that'll be easy," Winry smiled.

I nodded, grateful for her kind words. "Thank you. I-I don't know if I could've gone on."

Ed looked away.

I remembered two days ago, when I saw Al in the sky; Ed's last glimpse of his younger brother. Compassion rushed through me. We both know how it feels to lose a sibling we cared about.

Winry, breaking the silence, asked, "Are you hungry, Prim? Do you need anything to eat?"

I shook my head and showed them my jug, berries, and knife. "Katniss had a bow, but I didn't bring it, because I'm incapable of using it. I also have this," I said, opening the first-aid kit. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring more."

"It's not your fault," Ed muttered.

Winry got up and fetched something. "You don't need to worry. Even though we told him a million times not to, Ed got this at the Cornucopia."

I smiled for the first time since Katniss and Peeta died. She plopped down a brown pack in front of me. I flipped it open.

"Wow, you've certainly gotten everything. Spear, matches, rope," I said as I dug through the pack. I picked up a couple of papers clipped together. "What's this?"

"A list of plants here, but haven't used it at all," Ed told me.

A little too convenient, if you ask me. As I flipped through it, I spotted an entry and shook my head. "I'm glad you guys didn't, or else, right now, the Games would be over, and Envy and I would be victors."

"What is it?" Winry asked, her voice a little panicky.

I showed them the entry, which was a detailed picture of the plant and where it's located. "_Nightlock- Harmless,_" I read to them. "That's false. Back in Panem, it's the most dangerous plant around. You're dead in _seconds." _

ENVY P.O.V

It's been a boring two days. I'd left the runt alone to give him a false sense of security, but that was about to end.

Then, out of nowhere, not one, but _two, _cannons fired. Two more people were dead!

I wondered who it was. I didn't care if it was anyone from Panem. But if it was Fullmetal and his girlfriend, that meant _I _was the Amestrian victor. Take that, Greed!

The small limb above me snapped. It didn't set me on the edge, because I knew no tribute would try to attack me after what they've seen these past four days. Still, I hoisted myself up from my rock to the tree.

It wasn't a tribute, but it was a silver parachute. I snorted and de-snagged it from the fallen limb. Whatever I was sent was stuck in a crack in the tree.

"Now, whom can this be from?" I wondered out loud. As if there were many choices.

_I know you'll win, my powerful son, so I shall reward you early._

_Father_

Yeah, well, thanks for caring, Dad. Tossing the parachute aside, I picked up whatever he sent me.

As soon as I dislodged it from the tree, I knew exactly what it was. It was a bottle of wine. Well, having one drink won't hurt…

**(A FEW MINUTES AND ONE NOW-EMPTY WINE BOTTLE LATER)**

I shoved my spear into the tree trunk over and over again. "D-die."

Stumbling over to a bush, I viciously ripped all the leaves off a branch. I had no idea why, but it felt right.

My focus was slipping, and I struggled to recall where I was, why I was there, even who I was. The alcohol also sped up my anger and violent tendencies. I felt like I needed to annihilate something or I would collapse.** (A/N: as you can see, I paid attention in health class.)** Who knew homunculi could get drunk? Will have to mention that to dear old Dad when I get the hell out of here.

"_Envy, what are you doing?"_ a voice asked. Even through my alcohol-fuddled brain, I could still recognize who it was.

"Pride, leave me the hell alone," I grumbled to him. "I'm not in the mood."

"_You're a disgrace."_

I whirled around, trying to see where he was. "It's Father's fault. He sent the wine."

"_To test you to see if you're worthy of being victor, which you're obviously not."_

I threw the bottle in the direction of Pride's voice. "Shut up! I'll show you!"

"_Oh really?"_

"YES REALLY!"

"_Fine, show me. The Elric boy and his two allies are close by."_

"But, I killed his other ally."

"_That little girl from Panem has joined their ranks."_

I grinned and grabbed my spear from the tree trunk. Amazing what you can make out of twigs and _really _sharp rocks. "See you soon, Pride. The first thing I'm going to do when I win is kick your ass, then proceed to gloat to Greed about winning."

"_We'll see, Envy."_

ED P.O.V

"So, whoever made this list was trying to kill us?" I asked Prim.

She nodded. "I think it's usually the Head who organizes the Cornucopia stuff."

Mustang again. Thanks a lot, bastard.

"Well, it's a good thing we got you," Winry said.

Prim smiled shakily. "Thanks, Winry."

With that, the faces in the sky appeared. Katniss was first, strong and determined, even in a picture. It's hard to believe she's dead. Peeta was next. I remembered the talk we had before opening ceremonies. He was a good person. Then, the sky was blank.

I looked over at Prim, to see how she was dealing. When I saw Al, I almost lost it, right then and there. Her face was wet with tears. Without hesitation, because that's the kind of person she is, Winry put her hand over Prim's. Prim looked at us, a little bit of happiness in her blue eyes, telling us, "Thank you," with her expression. Silently, she removed Winry's hand and placed it on mine. "Goodnight," she mumbled as she went to a sleeping bag. Blushing, Winry looked away from me, letting her hand slip. "I'm going to sleep, too."

I nodded, sat down, and looked up into the bleak night sky. Four of us left. What if, by some slim-to-nothing-chance, it comes down to Winry and me?

Don't think of that. Just do everything you can to prevent that from happening. Right now, focus on getting some sleep and not breaking your auto-mail.

Standing up, I found my way over to my two allies. Prim was awake in one, Winry asleep in the other. Prim motioned with her hand to Winry. I nodded and she turned over, satisfied. I should make it up to her somehow…

PRIM P.O.V

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. Occasionally, I looked over to Ed and Winry, but they were asleep. I touched Katniss's pin. The last thing I have of my sister.

"Prim?" I jerked up. Ed was actually awake, and had snuck over to my sleeping bag.

"Yeah? I'm awake," I told him. "What is it?"

He sat down next to me. "I'm fulfilling one of Katniss's last wishes."

My heart thudded. "The Envy thing?" I whispered. How was he going to tell me with all the cameras pointed at us?

He nodded discreetly and whispered really low, "It's hard to tell with all the cameras, and I don't think Mustang will be of any help, so I'm going to give you hints. Try to figure them out on your own."

Easy enough. Ed started quietly, "I don't think Envy's ever gone to a doctor or gotten sick."

I nodded, my brain already racing through the possibilities. Was he immune to everything? Even so, he'd have to go in for a physical…

…unless he didn't need it.

"Second," Ed continued. "Envy is what some people call a 'master of disguise.' He can mimic anyone."

Master of disguise? Mimic anyone? That's going to take a bit more time.

"I can't tell you anymore. That's all I told Katniss, so that's all I'm going to tell you," Ed concluded.

"Thanks, Ed," I told him.

He nodded and walked back to Winry, to go back to sleep. I rolled over onto my side, still thinking. Envy's a bigger threat then I ever imagined. Just how deep are we in?

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from above me. Cautiously, I sat up. A little white hovercraft was hovering, as if waiting for me. I had never seen it before in any other Games, so I was afraid. What was it?

"It's all right, Prim," a voice that came out of it said. With that, my fears slipped away. I know whom that voice belonged to.

"Roy?"

"No, because someone else can access this kind of technology limited to Gamemakers," he replied.

I frowned. "Well, you don't need to be so mean," I scolded him.

"It's part of the fun."

I can see now why Ed gets so frustrated with him.

"Anyway, since you're the last Panem tribute standing, that makes you victor. Congratulations," Roy said. "Now, since you have allies, you have a choice: stay here and help them, or we send something to come fetch you out of the arena."

That's a tough choice. Katniss would want me to be safe, but I can't and don't want to leave the two people who helped me survive.

"Roy, I-I'm going to stay," I finally decided.

"Your call. To make sure you survive and we _have _a Panem victor, I'm going to set it so that arena challenges don't attack you. The rest is all on you, but I'm sure you can make it. And since I have to say this, may the odds be ever in your favor," Roy instructed.

"Okay. Thanks, Roy," I said.

Roy added, "Remember, Prim, our dead loved ones never really leave us. Tell Edward that, too."

"Okay."

The little device spun off into the night air. I huddle back into my bag. This time, sleep finds me.

**Thanks to Mooreka for Envy's sponsor idea. Btw, it's the Pride from the manga. Btw two, the mood for this chapter can really be explained in the song Selfless by It's Alive. Review and thanks for reading! Now, I'm going to sleep. *yawns***


	24. Narrowing the Field

**Sorry this is up so late. The Wedding Singer rehersals have been changed into three times a week and going later. Will hopefully have next chapter up quicker. Half of this was written at 11:30 when I couldn't sleep, so it's amazing what my brain thinks of. You guys are going to kill me at the end, so I made up for it. Tee hee. Whole chapter in ONE person's perspective. I thought we really weren't seeing enough of her thoughts and views.**

**Disclaimer: Me, *points to self* no, *wags finger* own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hunger Games. *points to my copies* Okay?**

**Enjoys!**

Winry P.O.V

I woke up, sunlight streaming down fm the gaps in the tree's branches. Day five, still four left. I had a feeling that wasn't going to last long.

I sat up and looked next to me. Ed's still asleep, and I was glad for that. Things have been so stressful for him lately, and each day he's probably tortured. Hopefully, this will all be over with soon. Prim was awake, feeding the panda bits of berries. "Good morning, Prim."

She turned to me and smiled. "Morning. Breakfast?"

I frowned at our meager supplies. "We're running low."

"I'm sure we'll have time to gather more today. Ed still asleep?"

I nodded. Even though I don't want to disturb the peace, he has to wake up. A smile crept to my face. "Let's wake him up."

Prim smiled and ran over, the panda cupped in her hands. "Watch," she instructed, placing the panda on Ed's face. I snickered. "He's going to hate us," I told her.

She laughed as the little panda crawled across his face and started scratching his nose. Ed subconsciously raised his hand to brush it off, but the panda bit him. _That _woke him up.

Prim and I laughed. Ed removed the tiny creature from his hand and set it on the ground. "Not funny."

"Well, at least you're awake," Prim said, giggling.

Ed turned to look at me. "Her idea."

"Sure it was," he shot back with a smile. That made me feel a little better inside. I'm pretty sure he hasn't done that for three days.

"Ed, it's been a long time. Can I check your auto-mail?" I asked. Prim looked a little puzzled at this, but Ed nodded.

~~~xxx~~~

"I wish I had the proper tools, but this'll have to do," I told him, missing my engineering tools back at home.

He shrugged. As he rolled up his right arm sleeve, Prim walked up. "Uh, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I have some questions. One, why do you have a panda with you?"

"Well, she belonged to a tribute who died, so Al decided to keep him. We've looked after her ever since. Anything else?" Ed clarified.

"We should have a team name."

I laughed. "A what?"

"A team name. To make us sound official and together." **(A/N: **

About the team name thing. I wrote this and my sis was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, and for those who watch it, y'know how Sokka wanted to give them a team name, like The Boomeraang Squad? I thought it would be hilarious if Prim suggested it. XD.)

Ed sighed. Well, what do you expect from a lonely thirteen-year-old girl? "Just don't include the 's' word."

I got an idea. "_Little _Edward and his Allies."

Ed frowned. "Not that either."

"I'll keep thinking," Prim said, walking away. I turned my attention to Ed's limbs.

~~~xxx~~~

"You actually managed not to break anything. Both will hold up as long as you don't go and do anything reckless," I instructed him.

"Sure, sure," he said, but I could sense his mind was somewhere else.

"You're not paying attention, are you? Look, I know this bores you, but-," I stopped, not daring to go further.

Ed turned to me. "But, what?"

I sighed. "You need to pay attention, just in case. Just in case," my voice wavered, "I won't be there to fix it if you break it. Which you do a lot."

Ed's face dropped. "Don't think that."

"Edward," I said in a soft, commanding voice. That got his attention. "Either you, Envy or me is going to make it out of here as Amestrian victor. And I _really _don't want the final two to be you and me." Gently, I touched his warm face. "You have to survive."

Ed seemed touched, but not displeased. "Winry, I-,"

Suddenly, Prim screamed. We rushed over to our unexpected visitor.

"Hello there, Primrose. Haven't seen _you _since I last attacked your sister. Remember that? You, me, your sister Katniss, that boy Peeta? Good times. We should do it more often. Oh, wait. They're _dead. _Oh, well. Miss me?" Envy said. **(A/N: One example of what I wrote at 11:30.)**

Prim gave a small, horrified shriek and tried to back away. Envy laughed and advanced.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Ed yell. "She's from Panem; not threatening your position as Amestrian victor."

Envy turned away from a cowering Prim, who let out a silent sigh of relief. His eyes fixed on the two of us. I wanted to look away. His eyes were full of hatred and pain. The worst part was, I _couldn't_ look away. "I _really _wish I could finish both of you off right now. It would make things a _hell _of a lot easier. But, I'm not going to _just _kill you, at least not right now, I'm going to _destroy _you."

"How are you going to do that? You've already accomplished that by taking Al away!" Ed roared. I flinched. I'd never heard him like this, ever.

Envy shook his head. "I haven't yet, runt."

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Envy laughed. "You still don't see it, do you?" He pulled out a spear. It was about a foot long, and the spearhead had been sharpened to a point that it could easily puncture anything. I found myself reaching for my wrench. "Listen, Mr. Alchemist, I'm not going to kill you _yet, _killing off weakling Primrose here won't even help," Prim shrieked again, "so who do I have left?" He turned his head to look at me. "You."

Ed lost it. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" My heart thudded. If only my life wasn't in danger.

Envy smirked. I brought out my wrench. Not the best weapon, but it was all I could get to. "Oh, like that's going to get you anywhere, Winry." I gripped it tighter. "Now, I'm not going to kill you instantly, (it kills the suspense), but I'm fine if you do. Just as long as you die."

He threw it. It seemed to be in slow motion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small, oval object. Then, everything faded.

~~~xxx~~~

I woke later, just as I had done that morning. Only, the sun was high in the sky and Prim was next to me. When she saw me wake up, she whispered, "Winry?"

"Yeah? Am I dead?" I ask with difficulty. It's as if my lungs are too weak to support my body.

She shook her head. "We knocked you out with a sedative from the first-aid kit, so your body wouldn't react to you getting hit with a spear: you were immobile and unresponsive. This also led Envy to believe you _were _dead."

She said all of this very professionally, as if she's done this before. "Ed and Envy?"

"Envy ran off, we don't know where, or if he's going to return. Ed's fine, except he's mega-mad at Envy."

I sat up, and when I did, a sharp pain shot through my torso. Prim chewed her lip. "The spear did clip you. Two ribs are broken, and there's some internal damage."

Probably my lungs, I thought. "What do you have in the first-aid kit?"

Prim looked at me; sad and dejected. "Nothing there that can help, except wrap your ribs, which I've done, knock you out, or get rid of a fever."

I bit my tongue, trying to see if there was anything else we could do, using resources around here. I could be fine if I had proper medical equipment, but of course, I didn't.

"We should keep going," I said as I painfully tried to stand up. "Envy knows where we are, and he's going to come back."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Prim commanded.

Shakily, I got up onto my feet and leaned against a tree for support. "Well, I got back up on my own. I think I'm fine."

Ed walked back to us from his post. I smiled at him. "I'm fine. We need to get out of here. The sooner the better."

Ed nodded. "Prim, get the panda."

~~~xxx~~~

Around noon or so, I had to stop. My ribs hurt _way_ too much.

"I-I need to stop," I breathed as I sat down. Ed and Prim, looking concerned, turned to each other, and then to me.

"We're not going to leave you here," Ed finalized. "I'll carry you if I have to."

Prim nodded. "Try not to aggravate her ribs to much."

I blushed. Ed reached down and picked me up off the ground. My ribs burned, but I bit my lip. "Are you sure you can carry me for a long time?"

"Do you doubt me or something?" Ed asked.

I laughed, despite the pain it brings. "Well, I'm being carried by a person shorter than me for who knows how long in a treacherous terrain. So, I think I'm allowed to have my doubts."

"I'm not that small," Ed muttered. Prim snickered.

~~~xxx~~~

The sun was dipping below the trees when we stopped for the day. Ed gently set me down against a tree. "You hungry?"

I nodded. "You have to eat, too," I reminded him.

"I will, don't worry."

Prim flipped open the pack. "We don't have a lot, you two. Only some roots and berries. And with the three of us, that isn't going to last long."

"Do we have anything to hunt with?" Ed asked.

Prim searched through the pack. "Rope and a spear."

"Great. I can make some snares," Ed said as Prim tossed him the rope. He walked away and Prim sat next to me.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

I grimaced. "No. My ribs are still broken and aching, and it's hard to breathe," I stopped. She probably thinks I'm complaining. "In other words, it doesn't look to good."

Prim shook her head. "I wish we had more to work with."

"That might not even be enough."

"Oh! What about a chance of sponsors?" Prim asked hopefully.

"Slim to none. It mat be way too expensive.'

She sighed.

"Me, too."

Ed came back, a rabbit dangling from his snare. Prim handed him some matches from the pack. Soon, we had a fire cooking our minimal dinner. As I fell asleep, my mind was filled with worries. How will we survive?

~~~xxx~~~

The next morning, I knew things were taking a sharp turn for the worst. The temperature was cold. Really cold, almost below zero. Breathing grew really difficult for me, and the cold made it worse. I shivered and sat up. The world turned fuzzy, ans my vision blurred. Not good. The slightest movement made a tidal wave of pain rush through my body. Carefully, I wrapped my thin tribute coat around me. That wasn't enough.

Ed woke up and noticed the temperature. "Winry, are you cold?"

My mouth too numb to retaliate with a smart-ass response, I nodded. Ed gave me his tribute jacket, but it still wasn't enough to keep out the cold. I also needed to tell him what's going on.

"Ed," I whispered, "I don't think I'm going to make it. Even now, I have trouble breathing. I think my lungs are injured. Probably damaged beyond repair. And I'm starting to show the signs of oxygen deprivation: headaches, diziness. It's like I can feel myself fading away."

Ed blinked, trying to take in the news. "Winry. Dammit. You can't die. Not here. Not now."

"Ed, do you remember the conversation we had the other day when I was checking your auto-mail? There's nothing we can do. We've tried everything."

I could sense Ed couldn't handle this all. "Don't cry," I said, taking his hand.

"Winry…you can't die," he repeated.

"I don't want to either."

Ed took a breath. "I hate Envy. Ever since the Games started, that bastard's been killing off all the people I love."

My heart skipped a beat. "You really feel that way?"

He looked at me, as if he was realizing what he just said. "If you do…"

"I have. For a long time," I confessed. I didn't care that I was telling him all this out loud.

Ed smirked. "Too bad it took the Games to make us confess this."

My breath was growing shallower and harder. I said, "Well, there's no time like the present."

Ed looked hesitant, but my present condition urged him on. He leaned down and kissed me. And that's the last thing I felt before everything faded.

Oh god, what did I do? Of course, nothing like a healthy dose of Edwin to end a sad chapter. One more person dies, and then, the Games are over. Prim will go into more detail with her team name thing. Review, please. Tell me how sad you are and we'll cry together.


End file.
